Mischief in MiddleEarth
by Dark-Sylph
Summary: A darkelf turns up in Mirkwood and is adopted by Galadriel and becomes good friends with Bilbo Baggins, Strider, Legolas, all the hobbits and of course, Eladan and Elrohir. REVIEW! On probration for I have no idea how long.
1. Discovery

_This is a story about an unknown identity that really existed during the Third Age. Now I know there are many and originality is very, very nonexistent, but what I was hoping for in this story was that it would seem quite plausible to the reader that there could've very well been such a character during Bilbo's journey's and the War of the Ring. _

_A quick word of explaination to all who have never heard of Dark-Elves or Moriquendi. I couldn't find very much about them in the Sillmarillion or the Lost Tales. Tolkien hadn't written very much about them, so for me, it was all a lot of guess work and imagination. If any have any suggestions or observations during the course of this work (which doubtless will take a long,long time) please e-mail me._

All things said and done, elves are peculiar creatures, yet so are humans, and dwarves, and hobbits, and wizards, and the list goes on forever. Yet they all have the bad apples, and the strange ones that really don't fit in with them or the culture they must live with.

Dark-elves are the strange ones of the elf-kind. There were few to begin with and none remain now to tell precisely what they were like. They were clever with metal and shared a great affinity with the dwarves that no other elf-kind would want, let alone wish for.

Many thought that dark-elves had vanished altogether, when none showed for the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, their theory became fact.

Or so they thought……

On the western edge of Mirkwood there dwelt Beorn, the Skin-changer. His was a simple life and he enjoyed making forays into the Misty Mountains to kill a goblin here and a Warg there. He was suspicious of anything out of the usual (if there was a usual in Wilderland), so the appearance of a bundle on his doorstep one morning startled him greatly. There were few things that could sneak up on Beorn and he felt very angry.

Picking up the poker next to the fire, Beorn reached out and jerked the blankets back. Peering up at him was a pair of dark green eyes that showed no fear and much interest. Beorn stared down at the tiny child and gaped, for he had never seen an elven child. As many elves as there were in Middle-Earth, they had all been born long before Beorn's time and over 1000 years ago.

Beorn picked up the baby and wondered where it had come from and why it was here at his front door. But this one did not seem as other elves, for it had black hair, dark green eyes, and the baby's skin was brown unlike the white porcelain of the wood-elves or High-elves.

What would he do with it? Beorn immediately decided that he could not take care of an elven child and there was nothing to do, but send one of his animals to the wood-elves telling them he had an elven babe. The child began to cry loudly, so Beorn took it inside against his better will and began to feed it honeyed milk. Soon afterwards the babe fell asleep.

Beorn walked outside and called one of his squirrels to him and explained the predicament and told it to ask Thranduil to take this child off his hands.

As he walked back inside his home, Beorn wondered what kind of elf this was and why it was here and why was it laid on his doorstep and **where** had the little tyke come from?

Thranduil stared down at the elven child with disgust. A Moriquendi, and right under **his** roof! What could the Valar have been thinking? Dark-elves were, as everyone knew, evil and wild with no light or purity within them.

"Take this, this THING into the Mountains of Mirkwood and leave it there. I cannot let any such creature under my roof with a clear conscience. And do not tell any of this!"

Being naturally cautious by nature, Thranduil had sent only his most trusted advisor and friend, Hanath, travel to Beorn's and take the child. Hanath had been shocked and frightened by what he found and brought the child post-haste to Thranduil and let none see the baby.

Now Hanath was not so sure about Thranduil's judgment, for it went against Hanath's character to let a helpless child starve or be eaten.

"My lord, you cannot do this thing!" the King frowned and Hanath added, "we cannot just let it die, for the Valar sent him to us with a reason. At least give him to the Lakemen and let one of their women take care of him."

Nodding, Thranduil said, "This I will let you do, but hear me out Hanath!" he stared steadily at his friend, "be sure to tell them to who and what he is. Lying would not be helpful to our alliance with the men of Esgaroth."

Hanath bowed and hurried out of the room to prepare his next journey. He passed Haldir in the hall and Haldir stopped him.

"I need to see the King. I am returning to Lothlorien immediately, for I have summons from Lady Galadriel and must leave."

Hanath grinned to himself and bowed to the emissary, "The King will be happy to see you. I will tell him you have arrived." He strode back into the room he had just exited grinning broadly. Hanath knew precisely why Haldir was leaving. Lady Lindwen had fallen in love with Haldir's brother Orophin and at the same time Prince Legolas had also introduced Dorwinion to the unsuspecting elf.

"Lord Haldir to see you, my lord." Bowing Hanath proceeded to walk out the door, but Thranduil stopped him.

"Perhaps you should stay a moment Hanath." He bowed again and sat down.

Haldir swallowed and Hanath could see his cheek muscles twitch with anger, "My lord, I have received a summons from the Lady of the Golden Wood and must return immediately. I am very sorry for…"

Thranduil interrupted, "No, **I** am very sorry Haldir for my son's behavior but Lady Lindwen is perfectly harmless and it might be a good match for our two kingdoms." Haldir opened his mouth, but Thranduil held up his hand. "If you must go, my servants will help you out of Mirkwood. But I have a favor to ask of you."

Hanath stared at his King with amazement, for he knew what Thranduil was about to ask.

"I have an elven child here who is not one of ours and I have no one who can take care of it…"

This time it was Haldir's turn to interrupt. "If you mean the dark-elf, you are badly mistaken if you think that the Lady Galadriel will allow such riff-raff into Lothlorien. It would be better if you got rid of it or sent it to Rivendell."

Thranduil sighed, "Well I suppose I could always send a messenger to Lotherlorien to request Galadriel's help, but that will mean you will have to stay here for a little longer."

Grinning, Hanath watched Haldir's face turn panicky at the thought. A moment of silence reigned as the Lorien elf went over his options. He **could** stay and let Orophin become engaged to a wood-elf and continue to be under the influence of that wild Legolas, **or** he could just take the baby to Galadriel and see what happened. The latter seemed the best conclusion, so Haldir accepted.

"It was a wise move my friend," Hanath chuckled as he and Haldir left the throne room, "who knows what Legolas could've gotten your brother to do while you waited. I heard them talking about something that sounded strangely like a trip to Esgaroth for the next shipment of wine." Light as air andbubbling as a brook, laughter rippled through the great halls of the palace.


	2. Galadriel's Child

Dangerous had been the journey from Mirkwood to the Golden Wood, yet Haldir knew it was worth it when he saw the beautiful _mallorn trees appear on the horizon. They were almost home._

_From the back of the procession, Haldir could hear Orophin crooning to the wee babe in his arms. Haldir had not approved the relationship, but there was not much he could do, for the child would begin to cry the second it was taken from Orophin. But on the other hand it had helped Orophin to get over his loss of Lady Lindwen and Dorwinion._

_As they passed the guards at the entry to Caras Galadhon, Haldir began to feel the first strains of panic and wondered what the Lady would think! After all, no evil thing had ever resided in Lothlorien._

_To their great surprise the small company was met by the Lord Celeborn, who nodded at Haldir and turned toward the company of wood-elves._

"_You have traveled far yet you will be wanting to return soon." The elves nodded._

"_Very well, but stay for several days for there are matters which include you and your folk. Orophin, Haldir, and Hanath; come with me for I and the Lady Galadriel know what you bring."_

_Hanath was amazed at the wisdom and foresight of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. He had heard many stories of the Great Wood, so he had volunteered for this mission with five others of his kinsmen. Now he stared open-mouthed at the great trees of Caras Galadhon with amazement and wonder at this place of light and purity. He could see now why Haldir thought Thranduil had been asking quite a lot of the High-elves._

_Lady Galadriel waited at the throne room of the tallest mallorn tree and waited for the company. She clasped her hands together, for it had been long since she had held a child in her arms and her precious daughter had sailed over to the West, never to return and Arwen had long ago grown up into the most beautiful elf in Middle-Earth._

_Dark-elf the child may be, but there was no reason it should be evil as many thought it was. For Galadriel could sense some great destiny for the wee one, but one could never tell for sure till the thing itself had been put before the naked eye._

_The light, barely perceptible steps of a wood-elf sounded among the heavier steps of the High-elves arrived at the waiting Lady's ears._

"_Bring Lady Arwen here immediately!" she whispered to one of her maidens, who disappeared down the stairs behind the thrones._

_Lord Celeborn appeared and behind him, Galadriel glimpsed Orophin carrying a bundle that wiggled and then Haldir and Hanath appeared, still dusty from their travels. _

_Galadriel motioned with her hand toward the seats facing the throne, never taking her eyes of the bundle._

"_Please be seated my lords. Would you like refreshments?" They all shook their heads, and sat down, Orophin still clutching his precious bundle._

_Seating himself as well, Celeborn put his hands together and waited for his wife to begin. Nothing was said for what seemed ages, as Galadriel stared at the bundle. Finally, Galadriel spoke, "Bring the child to me Orophin for I wish to hold him. It has been long since I held a baby in my arms."_

_Orophin stood up and crossed to the dais, but stopped at the foot of Galadriel's throne and seemed suddenly unwilling to give up the baby. Everyone, including Arwen who had just arrived, watched the elf, as he seemed to be going through a struggle in his mind. All were shocked when a brown hand poked out of the coverlets and brushed a tiny hand against Orophin's jaw. This seemed to settle the matter in the elf's mind and he handed the child to Galadriel and rushed back to his seat, breathing hard._

_The second the babe was in Galadriel's arms, her face shone and she was transported back to memories of two other infants who had filled her days with laughter and innocence, especially Arwen, who had been born after Sauron had been defeated in Mordor. _

_Arwen bent over her grandmother's shoulder and peered at the baby and wondered if she would ever have anything so ugly. She sincerely hoped not, for she had heard stories about dark-elves skin, and she had heard they turned black as ebony as they got older. _

_Galadriel seemed to know what was going on in Arwen's mind for she turned around and said, "Do not judge by color my love, for this is a sweet and lovely child, untainted by the rumors and myths that surround it's kind. I remember meeting one long ago in the second age, while I was yet in the forests of Doriath in the fortress of Menegroth. He was with a band of dwarves, full of life and cheer as were all dark-elves, for they found laughter in life that many do not find, and so make their immortality easier to bare than all others. When he spied me among the many maidens of court, called out, 'Oh that I had gone to Valinor and seen such light and beauty!' for alas, like many of his kind he stayed east of the mountains and ne'er saw the Trees of Valinor." _

_Arwen laid a finger on the child's forehead and rubbed. He grinned and she could not help but grin back. Then she took his little hand and put her thumb into its palm and jiggled the baby's hand. All were watching and jumped when the infant suddenly laughed. Laughter of such innocence and cheer had never been heard in Calas Galadhon, quiet it was yet it danced and skipped and played over the mallorn trees in gamboled into the ears of the many elves going about their duties. It stopped them and they listened as some strange happiness welled up in their hearts and many smiled and a few even laughed, for there was nothing but pure, unbridled joy in Middle-Earth._

_But in the throne-room all sat with smiles on their faces and if the Lady's face had shone it now blazed with joy and wonderment at the tiny infant who laughed in her face and then reached up and brushed her pure white chin with his own tiny, brown hand. With this touch, a bond was laid between the tiny dark-elf and the Lady of the Golden Wood that would last for all eternity and there and then he was adopted like a son into the heart of Galadriel, daughter of Fingolfin._

_The babe's chuckles had ended, yet all were merry and light of heart and were so for many a day afterwards. Celeborn broke the silence with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, "I see now that all my fears were for naught. Truly, we have acquired a precious and dangerous weapon. True happiness that does not and will not be quenched is a powerful tool to those who use it willingly and wisely yet not for foolishness. He will stay with us for a while then I think he should be sent back to Mirkwood when it is time. He should also have a name." He looked to his wife, "what do you think?"_

_She looked into the child's bright and merry face and replied, "Rilien, for he has a brilliant light in him."_

"_Nay, but he should be name Morohtar, for he is dark and will be a warrior no doubt!" laughed Haldir._

_Hanath, who had said nothing until now, exclaimed, "Randir! For doubtless he will have to wander all over Middle-Earth, for he will not be able to stay in one place very long." _

_Celeborn looked to Orophin, "You have been in close contact with him for many days. What do you say his name should be?"_

_Orophin looked at the dark face of the babe, and then said, "Rhovanion, for he has a wild laugh and I dare say, he will have the heart of dark-elves that are wild by nature." He stole a quick glance at Galadriel, and then added, "Yet it is a wild beauty, like the crags of the Misty Mountains."_

"_We all have a different opinion! Lady Arwen should name the little tyke as she it was who made him laugh!" proclaimed Hanath._

Arwen gazed at the small tyke and nodded her head as a decision came. "Let us call him Rhovanion, for I see what Orophin sees as well. Dark he is, and no doubt a great warrior he will become."

All agreed, but Galadriel knew that this Dark-Elf would always be Rilien to her, for he reminded her so of another dark-elf long ago who had told her beautiful and terrible stories of Middle-Earth before she had arrived in Menegroth.


	3. Best Friends

"Legolas! Where is that black-haired little devil? This is the second time he's disappeared without telling anyone! Do you know what Galadriel would do to me if he was killed or injured?" Thranduil looked perfectly furious and Legolas knew that his father was worried about the imminent arrival of the White Council and what Galadriel would say if her adopted son was not there to meet her.

The day Hanath had come back and told Thranduil that he would be overseeing the training of Rhovanion when he turned three hundred, Legolas had just been sent on a trip to Rivendell for his father. Glee had been his first reaction to the news when he arrived back home, and for the first time in his life, Legolas thought time went by very slowly.

All the elves of the Greenwood had turned out to see the procession of Lorien elves arrive in the palace hoping to have a glance of the fabled dark-elf. They had all gotten their wish, for the lad was tall and stood straighter than any elf there, and all could see the light of Lothlorien in his gaze. He had stared at them all with an amused interest and a grin. His bronze skin came as a shock to many, and his dark green eyes held a humor that none could boast of.

Now another three hundred years later, Rhovanion had caused more mischief, laughter, and groans from the wood-elves than Legolas could have even dreamed of. The loudest groaner was none other than Lady Lindwen herself, who seemed to be the target for most (she swore it was all) mischief. For of course, Orophin had told Rhov to keep an eye on the Lady for him. Rhov had kept this promise with deadly accuracy and the Lady had not seen a great feast since Rhov's arrival, for he feared she would be courted by many of the ardent young wood-elves.

As Legolas stood and watched his father bluster, memories of the time before Rhov entered his mind, and they all seemed very boring now. Granted, it would be nice to see some of the wisdom and solemnity that Galadriel swore he had, but all in all, Rhov had become laughter and a light of sorts to many of the wood-elves. And though Thranduil would never admit it, he was extremely fond of the young elf.

"Well, my lord. I can't help but think he's gone to see if there are any dwarves at Beorn's yet. Supposedly, Gandalf set out with a company of dwarves not to long ago from Rivendell, and I dare he's extremely excited to see Gandalf again, and to finally see a dwarf." Legolas grinned at the look on his father's face.

"What would Gandalf be doing with a bunch of dwarves? Ugly things they are and temperamental too I might add. Why would Rhovanion want to meet one of them?" Thranduil had lived long enough to have a lingering loathement of dwarves. Legolas didn't like them much either, but as his best friend was Rhov and had been ever since the two had met, he would stick up for him even if his likings **were** slightly strange.

For instance, Rhov liked battling the spiders more than going hunting for stags or goblins. He said that spiders were far more entertaining and slightly humorous in there own way. Legolas had shaken his head and gone along with his friend, but he was doing his best to turn Rhov in a more constructive way.

Thranduil laid his head in his hands and said through muffled fingers, "Be a good lad and bring that boy back here if you please. And if there are dwarves at Beorn's, don't speak to them and get Rhovanion out of there as soon as possible."

Legolas nodded, bowed, and departed from the throne room in a high state of elation. His princely duties had kept him from getting out of the palace as much as he would've liked, and now he was going to be able to travel all the way across Mirkwood to Beorn's. Of course, the best thing to do when he found Rhov, would be to tie him up in a sack and carry him back to the Elven Palace otherwise they would be gone for a long time. Longer than Thranduil would like, and sooner than either Rhov or Legolas would.

Several days later, Legolas arrived at the edge of Mirkwood into the bright, brilliant sunshine of the plains between the Misty Mountains and the Greenwood. He blinked and stood immobile soaking up the warmth of the sun that rarely penetrated the thick branches of the forest.

"Hail my friend! What brings you to this lovely land? Your father perhaps?" Legolas jumped and turned around. Leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face and hood over his eyes, was Rhov. "Fancy meeting you here, and I dare say you look awfully pale in the sunlight. You should get out of Mirkwood more often, you're beginning to look ill." He sniggered and threw back his hood, revealing his dancing green eyes.

Legolas glared at his friend but couldn't hold out for long. No one could. He laughed and hugged Rhov and then they stood back and looked at each other for a while. Rhov was the first to break the congenial silence.

"It is good to see you again my friend. A fortnight and I've missed you more than I can say and all hat I **can **say is that you should never marry."

Legolas chuckled, "And why did this very random comment about marriage come from? I don't believe I've ever heard that disastrous word ever leave your mouth without a snort of derision right afterwards."

Rhov lifted himself loftily and using his finger he turned his nose upwards and sniffed, "Because if all elf women are like Lady Lindwen, it's no wonder I was the last elf babe in Middle-Earth history." It was Legolas' turn to snigger. "How did this interesting subject enter your mind? Have you talked to my sister recently?"

The irrepressible elf grinned and explained, "I was in the palace when your father sent you off on that crazy expedition to find me, and away you went and I decided to follow you because you seemed to be exceptionally lonely. I came back earlier than expected for Beorn had nothing interesting to tell and his mood at the moment is so very dangerous that I didn't dare speak a word about dwarves or wizards for that matter."

Legolas grinned and clapped Rhov on the shoulder. It was good to hear his friend's voice again for it made one so light-hearted there was no room for moodiness or trivial wrongs. Rhov had a large heart and none of it was filled with darkness for light had dwelled in it from the start, even before he was taken to the Lady of Light or so he swore upon his everlasting honor. Legolas was quite sure that the mischief took up three-quarters of his heart and it had to be some kind of black.

Rhov glance at Legolas and then reached up with his hand and waved it in front of his friend's eyes. "Where have you drifted my friend? You've been doing that an awful lot lately and really it gives you a very vacant, sleepy look."

Legolas' eyebrows contracted and met in a straight line across his forehead while frown marks appeared. "Most have said that it makes me look very princely and mysterious."

"Then I dare say you've been listening to that flattering Erulissë or perhaps it's because you look sleepy all the time and your vacancy is a nice change from the usual?" Rhov ducked as a dirt clod flew past his head. The Moriquendi ran off as fast his swift feet could carry him closely followed by the growling Laiquendi.


	4. Dwarves and Barrels

_I hope you've enjoyed the starting of this story as much as i've enjoyed writing it. In this chapter a few things need to be explained before I continue. I don't mind killing creatures of any kind, especially deer because that would've been a staple in any meal in Mirkwood. The point i'm trying to make in that particular scene, is the very fact that Rhov doesn't belong in Mirkwood and even Legolas, his best friend, has problems dealing with his strangness. Rhov isn't like any elf in Mirkwood or the Golden Wood or even Rivendell (as we'll see later). Essentially, he's not doing what his kind have done. Using metal and turning it into something beautiful or, sometimes, dangerous. Just bear in mind as you read that this poor fellow (happy though he seems) is completely out of his element in Mirkwood and now way to do what his instincts decree. (if any of you want a love story, i have NO ideas and I almost think it would ruin his personality and character. If you disagree, pls tell me 'coz i'm not really sure if i should put one in or not)ENJOY!_

Legolas and Rhov arrived back at the elven palace in Mirkwood four weeks after their meeting on the plains, to find the place in an uproar because of 13 dwarves that had been captured. They couldn't get the story out of anyone until they met Hanath who seemed to be the only person unflustered by the appearance of dwarves.

"I suppose they were lost for they kept coming up to our outdoor feast and begging for food. Well, you know Thranduil, he can't stand dwarves of any kind and ordered everyone back to the palace after the third time this had happened and sent me and several others to find them and bring them back.

"Accordingly, the next day we found them in a little huddle having battled their way out of one of the tribes of spiders and were so exhausted they put up no fight. We brought them back and the King interrogated them, but their leader was so very stubborn that nothing could be gotten out of him. They are now in the dungeons until they explain their mission." Hanath took a deep breath and began to walk away, but Rhov grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"What is the leaders name, Hanath?"

Hanath yanked his sleeve out of Rhov's dirty hand and said, "I'll tell you if you both take a bath and get someone to wash those dirty clothes."

"Fine, but tell us the name! Please." Rhov scowled.

"The leaders name is Thorin and then there's Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bifor, Bofur, and Bombor. Now may I leave?" then turning toward Legolas, "your father needs to see you as soon as possible."

Hanath then whipped around and walked swiftly toward the throne room where, doubtless, Thranduil was waiting for news of the arrival of his son and protégé. Legolas watched Hanath disappear around the corridor, then turned to Rhov only to find him gone, and Legolas had a good idea where his friend had went. He shrugged and walked toward his room to clean up and prepare for the ragging he would get when he met his father.

Rhov was quivering with eagerness as he dumped his cloak, bow, quiver, and pack onto the floor of his room, then raced downstairs to the dungeon to meet his first dwarves. Unfortunately, Hanath had seemed to know precisely what Rhov was thinking and had sent word to the guards to not let him near any dwarf on pain of death. He pouted for a while then decided he could always sneak in sometime and have a nice little chat with one of them.

Thus mollifying himself, Rhov went back to his room to wash the grime and grit of travel off his body and prepare for dinner. He wondered just why there were 13 dwarves, for as he had heard from several sources, 13 was a very unlucky number to dwarves and they refused to have anything to do with 13. Puzzling on this problem for several minutes, Rhov finally finished cleaning up and ran downstairs to dinner.

He ran headlong into Lady Lindwen knocking her down as he careered into the main hallway and tumbled head over teakettle into the opposite wall.

"Can't you ever watch where you're going?" exclaimed an exasperated Lindwen as she helped him up. She actually found Rhov very entertaining and running into a wall like that was so very different from anything an elf would do, Lind was having a hard time keeping her face straight. She was saved from embarrassing herself by the arrival of Legolas and the Elvenking along with Hanath and several of the other higher courtiers.

Rhov was still feeling slightly dazed but brushed Lindwen's hand off and bowed shakily to the royals. Legolas chuckled, Hanath's mouth was twitching, and Thranduil just rolled his eyes. He motioned Legolas to help his friend and then the Elvenking and his retinue continued on their way to dinner accompanied by Lady Lindwen.

"When will you learn that walking is the safest way to arrive at your destination? I dare say that must be the fourth time you've done that on that particular staircase." Legolas was feeling torn between amusement and annoyance. "And you've probably done it on more than just this one. Now come on before dinner starts."

They started down the hall and Legolas steered Rhov into a seat between a pair of twins named Golan and Gilian. Then Legolas went to sit next his father and sister at the head of the table. Gilian leaned over and whispered in Rhov's ear, "Did you fall down the stairs again?"

Golan pulled Rhov over and said quietly, "Tomorrow is the big feast, remember? We're going to go and help Missal and Galion dump the empty barrels for the Lake-men. Are you going to come?"

Rhov had recovered enough to be able to talk and he cheerfully replied, "Of course my mischief-makers-in-arms! But don't forget we get to sample some of that absolutely spiffin' Dorwinion!" The three shook hands under the table and turned to their delicious venison. Since Rhov was thought of as part of the royal family by most, dumping empty barrels with such rogues as the twins would be thought of as most dishonorable so they had to scheme in secret.

Suddenly there was a scream of rage from the head of the table and all and sundry jumped with one accord and heads whipped toward the royal family. Lady Lindwen was glaring accusingly in the direction of Rhov and the twins and everyone turned back to their food. Everyone had seen Rhov in trouble with the Princess before and it was nothing new.

Thranduil shook his head and pushed his daughter back into her seat and whispered, "I will speak with Rhov after dinner, but please refrain from making a scene in front of the whole palace." Lindwen stuck out her lower lip, but capitulated and glared down at her empty plate that had just been full a moment before. _That's strange,_ she thought,_ I_ _could've sworn had filled it up just a moment before. _She dismissed it as some strange trick of Rhov's and contented herself thinking of the haranguing he would be getting in an hour or two. Now she knew why her father had looked at her strangely as they walked to dinner. She had a huge, purple bruise on her forehead where Rhov had slammed into her, and she had just noticed it in her spoon as she picked it up. She couldn't go to the feast tomorrow with such an unsightly bruise. HE WILL PAY FOR IT! She growled to herself as she put more fruit on her plate.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bilbo Baggins was gulping down a plate of mainly fruit and vegetable and little bit of meat. He hat figured out a plan for the escape of himself and the dwarves but it would be tricky. Finding a storeroom with barrels and barrels of wine had given him the idea of slipping the dwarves inside the empty ones. He had heard the butler, Galion, telling the head guard about the empty barrels that were to be pushed into the river tomorrow and sent downriver to the Lake-men of Esgaroth. Eagerly, Bilbo had listened for more, but then they both had started drinking a very potent wine they called Dorwinion and had fallen asleep without delay. _Well_, thought Bilbo, _I most certainly hope they do the same thing tomorrow."_

Next morning Rhov woke up to a bird singing just outside his window and the sun shining brightly for once. Unlike most elves, Rhov didn't care for wine so he never drank any or very little if he had to, thus he was one of the few early risers in the palace. He walked over to the washbasin and dunked his whole head into the icy cold water. Rhov hated big, fancy, festive occasions and that was the very reason he was going to disappear with the twins for a while. He chuckled as he pulled his head out of the basin and remembered Lind's face as Thranduil congratulated Rhov upon not breaking his promise but being able to keep Lady Lindwen away from another feast yet again.

Lindwen was mad at him for the entirety of one hour until she realized the humor and forgave him just like she had been doing since he had first arrived, causing trouble. Rhov rarely felt bad about stopping Lind from going to a feast, for he felt he was working for a noble cause because he adored Orophin like a brother and he knew how much the poor elf had fallen in love with Lady Lindwen. But this time, Rhov felt he really shouldn't have done what he'd done for he knew how much Lind looked forward to her first feast in three hundred years. Rhov sniggered healthily at the thought of all the various and different ways he had schemed and one accident completely beat all the others hollow.

Legolas banged the door open just then and broke Rhov's rambling thoughts as he yelled, "We're going on a hunt! Get dressed, hurry!" Legolas always got extremely excited when it came to any kind of stag hunts. Rhov rolled his eyes, dunked his head in the basin again, and then dried off. Peeling off his shirt, he sighed and asked, "I suppose we're going nowhere near the spiders?" Legolas glared at his friend while he pulled on his hunting shirt, gauntlets and cloak.

"If you want to know, my father has banned everyone from going near the spiders for awhile since the dwarves upset them so much. And don't you dare disappear to take them on yourself! Just try and behave today if you can, please!" Then Legolas stomped out of the room in high temper.

The hunting party started out from the palace accompanied by an extremely grumpy Legolas, who really liked his wine and had a very bad hangover from last night. Rhov, consequently, had stuffed small bits of cotton in his ears and decided to ride in the back next to the twins who were perpetually cheerful. Legolas could get a little annoying from time to time, acting more like an extremely bossy big brother.

They were all about 12 miles away from the palace when a stag burst out of a bush right in front of Rhov and the twins and they took after it immediately followed by the rest. Rhov abominated riding horses but as everyone else was on one, he had to persevere and deal with the slap-bang, slap-bang. Being a naturally graceful elf was not one of Rhov's greater strengths, so it didn't take long for him to hit a branch and get thrown back and sideways away from everyone else. In the full career of the hunting party, no one noticed his fall, thus no one came to pick him up.

He sat there for several minutes while he got his breath back, a happenstance that seemed to be happening with alarming frequency. Finished gathering oxygen into his system again, he stood up on good, solid ground where he was more at home than the saddle. Rubbing his stomach and ribs, he began walking toward the sounds of a victorious party; apparently they had brought down the stag. Rhov was extremely glad he didn't have to see the death because he liked stags, they were such beautiful, graceful animals; it seemed a shame to kill them for sport. When he appeared, Legolas (who was in a much better mood) ran over and clapped him on the shoulder. "You missed it! Perhaps we should have Hanath ride with you from now on. We can't have you falling off all the time because one of these days you'll run right into someone's horse's head!" He laughed and dragged the unwillingly Rhov toward the carcass. Rhov felt sufficiently sick at the sight but tried to be polite and grinned at his friend and left as quickly as he could.

Just as he reached the horses, he thought he heard something in the bushes next and pushed them back. There, looking petrified with fright, was a tiny, pure black wolf puppy, related no doubt to those many wolves that ravaged anything they could get their paws on. But this one seemed just frightened and when Rhov reached out a finger and rubbed its nose, instead of biting him, it whined and moved back clumsily. Rhov looked down and noticed that one of the paws looked injured; ignoring the puppy's terrified squeaks, he picked it up and cuddled it to his chest. Feeling the paw, he found a well-sized thorn in the pad and pulled it out. The pup gave out a pained whine, then beginning to feel safe, snuggled into Rhov's shirt and fell asleep. Legolas came up then and Rhov had to hide the tiny puppy into his cloak pocket. None of the wood-elves would allow Rhov to keep a wolf, even the twins who had talked about having a pet spider. Wolves were related to the fierce, man-eating wargs of the mountains; therefore wolves did not get any regard from the wood-elves who had lost many of their kind to wargs in the past.

"Time to go to the palace, my friend. Do you need any help getting into the saddle?" He laughed and slapped Rhov on the shoulder for the second time, and walked toward his white palfrey as Rhov pulled himself into the saddle, grumbling under his breath all the way back to the palace. When the party arrived back at the Elvenking's palace to tumultuous applause from those who had stayed behind, Rhov excused himself, and ran up to his room and made a little nest for his puppy out of an old, green cloak in the corner of his room. The poor thing looked half—starved, but Rhov there would be no time to get food, for the feast would be starting in two hours and the cooks would be extremely suspicious if Rhov turned up asking for meat.

The puppy whimpered in its sleep and Rhov stroked it wondering how in the world was he going to break the news to even Legolas. He knew there was no evil in it, for his senses where very good at picking these things out, but no one believed him at all. Well, he could worry about all this later after the feast.

The feast was going full blast when Rhov and the twins snuck out with a couple other, lesser, elves to roll the empty barrels into the water. Gilian was sniggering uncontrollably and Golan was whistling a very catchy tune.

Bilbo was just pushing Balin into the last barrel when he heard the song and voices winding their way down the stairs. Shoving the top on, he slipped his ring on and moved into a corner away from the activity. He could hear one of them talking about the luscious feast they had all been at and couldn't wait to get back to it.

"Where's old Galion, the butler?" said one. "I haven't seen him at the tables tonight. He ought to be here now to show us what is to be done."

"I shall be angry if the old slowcoach is late," said another. "I have no wish to waste time down here while the song is up"

Then Bilbo saw that strange elf that he had seen around the palace from time to time and even a very ignorant hobbit could see that this elf was very, very different. The elf laughed suddenly and cried, "Ha, Ha! Here's the old villain with his head on a jug! He's been having a little feast all to himself and his friend the captain."

"Shake him! Wake him!" shouted the others impatiently.

Upon waking the grumpy butler, the elves proceeded to dump the barrels into the water without further ado, through a trapdoor in the middle of the floor under which flowed the Forest River. One of the elves, a particularly mischievous one, began to sing a rollicking little tune and the others joined in.

Roll-roll-roll-roll,

Roll-roll-rolling down the hole!

Heave ho! Splash plump!

Down they go, down they bump!

"These seem awfully heavy for being empty barrels. Are you sure these are the rights ones Galion?" The strange elf chuckled.

"Of course they are!" said a vexed Galion ,"I should know, 'twas I who set them out."

"If you are tossing out the King's best wine into the river, be sure to mention when he fires you that we were just following orders!" The cheeky-faced wood-elf laughed.

It was then that Bilbo realized his mistake. He had put the dwarves in barrels and yes, the plan was working amazingly well, but he had forgotten one very important thing. How was he supposed to get out? His only chance was to jump into the water along with the last barrel and that was without letting any of the elves know he was there. As the last barrel was rolled toward the trapdoor he charged toward it, and as the elf pushing it let go he jumped and went flying through the opening.

"Well that's done!" said Gilian brushing his hands. "Let's get back to the feast!" And they all charged up the stairs followed by the sleepy Galion who was getting a little too fat these days to be running around.


	5. Battle of the Five Armies

_I hope you are enjoying the story so far and are getting an idea of what Rhov is like and how he fits in to the scheme of things. He's not stupid as such, just a little bored with life in Mirkwood, consequently in this chapter you'll be seeing the dark side of Rhov's character (that has been hinted at early in the story) comes out during the Battle of the Five Armies. I'm awfully sorry if some of you are slightly angry about the death of Rhov's friend, but sacrifices have to be made in stories like this, doncha know. I know I made a big deal about the little wolf cub and kinda do in the starting of this chapter, but bear with me, he **does** come into the story far more in a bit. Please, if you like this little history (or if you don't) please PLEASE review! I'm begging you! Ok not really but close to it._

No one checked on the dwarves for three days after the feast for no one was in the mood to deal with a bunch of crotchety dwarves and besides, they had been given plenty to eat and it would probably last them till a week after the feast. Three days after, however, one of the elves that punted the barrels to Esgaroth arrived in Mirkwood with the startling news that the dwarves that had been captured three weeks ago had turned up in the city hall! The elf wanted to know if the Elvenking had actually granted their release or if they had escaped. A hasty inspection of the dungeons made it very apparent that the elf's story was true and the dwarves had actually escaped! There was nothing to do about it since the dwarves were now out of the elves hands as Esgaroth and the Long Lake were out of the Elvenking's jurisdiction.

Thranduil was absolutely furious and the only way to channel his frustration was to pin the blame on someone, anyone who had been part of it. So it was that Rhov found himself in front of Thranduil who, like everyone else when it came to the dark-elf, was torn between anger and amusement. Yet Thranduil understood that it was not particularly anyone's fault in the matter of the dwarves, but at the same time, Rhov had disobeyed the Elvenking when he refused to give up his wolf (for Legolas had stumbled over the bundle when he was searching for Rhov's bow), therefore, Thranduil would have to administer justice.

"You will be leaving here in 6 weeks time to return to Lothlorien." Legolas' head whipped up but he refrained from saying anything. His father continued, "I have already sent one of my birds to Galadriel telling her of your arrival. I'm sorry Rhov, but I cannot allow such an animal under my roof nor a disobedient elf." The look on Rhov's face nearly broke Thranduil's resolve but he held firm and dismissed Legolas and Rhov.

The two friends walked in silence down the hall and Rhov could tell that his friend was taking the order harder than himself. Rhov tried to comfort his best friend, "I was going to leave anyway, remember? Besides, this makes it legal and there won't be any blame on the wood-elves heads when arrive home. I'll be coming back to visit you and I won't forget you." Legolas nodded and drew a hand across his eyes than said stoically, "You shouldn't have hid the dog from me though. It was a almost like lying and you know it," he sighed then added, "but, after all, you aren't like us and you have different ideas than us." He clapped Rhov on the shoulder and walked quickly toward his chambers.

Rhov knew this was no time to comfort or gloss it over. What he had done had been wrong, not keeping the wolf essentially, but the way in which he had done it had instilled the seed of doubt in those closest to him. His room was cool and quiet except for the puppy's little whimpers as it slept, so Rhov turned around and went outside to walk in the wood near the palace. What was he going to do with himself when he left here?

Four week later, news arrived at the palace from many different birds that Bard of Esgaroth had killed Smaug, the dragon that had dominated the lands east of Mirkwood. There was great joy at this announcement and Thranduil immediately organized a force that was to travel to the Lonely Mountain to claim a portion of the great treasure of Smaug. To Legolas' great pleasure, King Thranduil insisted that Rhov come as well that he might take some of it for the Lady Galadriel. Rhov agreed and the army set out a day after the news. Lindwen had agreed to take care of the wolf while Rhov was away.

When they arrived at Esgaroth and saw that it had been burned and sunk by the dragon, Thranduil sent about 40-odd elves to help the people and see if there were any able-bodied men who were willing to accompany them. Bard arrived in the elves' camp and had an audience with the Elvenking.

Rhov and Legolas had been speaking with the King about what supplies they could give to the people when Bard entered. He was tall with a noble light in his dark brown eyes and a beautifully crafted bow on his back. Rhov took to him immediately.

"I hope you know my lord, that the dwarves that escaped from your palace had left about two weeks ago for the Lonely Mountain. They may yet still be alive." Bard then added, "If so, we will have a time of it, for they are stubborn. I had wondered if you had noticed the strange creature that has been with them, he did not look like anything I had ever seen."

Thranduil frowned, for when captured none of the elves had seen anything but dwarves. As the King thought, Rhov suddenly remembered Lind's face when her food disappeared off her plate and then the different complaints he had heard about disappeared blankets, food, drink, and even a depleted supply of hay in the storeroom. Could it be that this creature could be invisible? Possibly. Bard was speaking again.

"They called it a hobbit and he was with them from the beginning of their journey with Gandalf. I believe its name was Bilbo Baggins." His name was called from outside and Bard bowed and went out of the tent.

The combined forces of elves and men arrived at the Lonely Mountain four days later in a heavy drizzle to find the main gate shut in by a wall of stone blocks. Apparently Thorin and his followers were still alive and somehow knew about the coming of Bard and Thranduil. The army set out its tents in the miserable weather and waited for the morning.

Rhov lay on his cot that night wondering why he had the feeling this wasn't going to be easy, for in all his reading, dwarves held onto their treasure until they were dead. He lay on his stomach and began to think of what it would be like when he had to leave Mirkwood and return to Lothlorien. Although he adored his adopted mother and father, life in the Golden Wood was too serious too constricting for a bundle of energy that Rhov was. But then so was living with the wood-elves to a certain extent. Rolling over, Rhov stared up at the roof of the tent and swore to himself that after he left Mirkwood he was going to go to Lothlorien, visit the Lord and Lady, and then begin the exploration of Middle-Earth that he had so wished for since he was a little elflet listening to Galadriel's stories.

Next morning everyone watched as Bard and several of his men rode toward the entrance of the Mountain to speak with Thorin. The company disappeared behind a curve in the trail and no one could see them. Everyone waited in suspense until ten minutes later; they arrived back in camp looking very grave. Things had not gone well. Bard reported to Thranduil as Legolas and Rhov sat listening.

"The fool refuses to give up anything unless the entire elven army leaves. I guess there is not much we can do but see what will happen."

Thranduil frowned, "I'm afraid it's worse than that. We have gotten word that Dain of the Iron Hills is coming with a dwarf army to help Thorin hold the Lonely Mountain. It could get very nasty soon and I had hoped that we could settle this peacefully." He sighed and everyone but Rhov looked grave.

Rhov could never stay serious for any long amount of time so he laughed, "Why don't we just throw Lady Lindwen up to them. She would have them begging for surrender in less time then you can say Legolas backwards!" They all stared at him for a minute then King Thranduil shook his head.

"Although you are quite right in supposing Lady Lindwen could talk their ugly beards off, we cannot put her in danger otherwise I would send you two back to the palace at double-time!" He grinned the first real grin Rhov had seen in 5 weeks.

Suddenly an elf poked his head into the tent and whispered, "The dwarves' hobbit is outside and wishes and audience with you, my lords."

Surprised though he was, Thranduil kept his head and motioned for the hobbit to be ushered in. He was the strangest thing that Rhov had ever seen, but in a good way. The little hobbit had thick, curly brown hair, little breeches, an old ragged, blue cloak, and bare feet with thick curly hair on the toes and the strangest part was that he was wearing an elvish mail coat of mithril. He looked very funny in it.

"Really you know," Bilbo was saying in his best business manner, "things are impossible. Personally I am tired of the whole affair." He then went on to explain he was willing to give up his share to the men and elves so that everyone could go home all in one piece. "I assure you, Thorin is quite ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve, as long as you sit here."

Bard snorted and said, "Well, let him! Such a fool deserves to starve."

Bilbo nodded his agreement then added, "Have you not heard that Dain of the Iron Hills is only two days away with his dwarves and there are many of them."

Thranduil nodded as well and answered, "Yes, we had known about Dain but not that he was so close. This is ill news indeed!"

"I have an answer to your problem, I believe." Bilbo said and pulled out of his pocket the most beautiful jewel that Rhov or anyone else had ever seen. "This is the Arkenstone of Thrain, the Heart of the Mountain; and it is also the heart of Thorin." Bilbo then handed the stone to Bard and stood up.

Bard stared at it as if dazed. "How is it yours to give?" He said at last with an effort. Bilbo shifted his feet and began babbling, "O well! It isn't exactly; but, well, I am willing to let it stand against all my claim, don't you know." And thus in the same strain until Thranduil, who had been so shocked he hadn't said anything, finally recovered and exclaimed, "Bilbo Baggins! You are more worthy to wear the armour of elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it. But I wonder if Thorin Oakenshield will see it so. I have more knowledge of dwarves in general than you have perhaps. I advise you to remain with us, and here you shall be honoured and thrice welcome."

But Bilbo refused and saying his goodbyes, he left the tent and disappeared into the darkness toward the Lonely Mountain and whatever awaited the brave hobbit. Rhov walked out after him and watched as he began walking among the tents. A dark, hooded figure stopped him en-route and clapped him on the shoulder and spoke to the little hobbit in low tones. Then the elven guards came up and escorted Bilbo toward the small river that stood between the camp and the entrance to the Lonely Mountain.

Then the cloaked figure hurried toward Rhov and pushed the hood back. It was Gandalf and he looked very pleased. "Excellent hobbit. Should've known there was more to him than even I thought. Well laddie, show me in why don't you! We have much to talk about." With that Gandalf grabbed Rhov's elbow and dragged him into the tent where everyone else looked up and stared at the pair with astonishment.

"Gandalf!" yelled Thranduil when he had recovered slightly, "Glad I am to see you, my old friend! What news do you bring of the Necromancer?" Bard and Legolas visibly shuddered at the mention of the name, Rhov just looked keenly between the two ancients. But Gandalf waved away the question and sat down.

"Bard, there are several things I want you to do tomorrow." Bard raised his eyebrows slightly as Gandalf spoke his name but said nothing. "You must go back to Thorin and show him the Arkenstone. No, better yet I will show him and hopefully from me he will capitulate. I do hope he doesn't damage that good hobbit, for I think we will have need of Bilbo Baggins in the future."

"Should any elves go with Bard?" asked Legolas.

"No! No, he would never listen to even a word I would have to say if he saw even one pointy ear!" The King and Legolas frowned at the little jab at their strange ears but Rhov chuckled quietly. Gandalf heard him and turned toward him and stared at him for a moment then said, "I must speak to you alone tonight. Your mother sent a message by me that she wishes you to hear as soon as possible." Then he turned back to the others and their plans leaving Rhov feeling slightly uneasy.

Since Rhov most certainly wasn't going to be there for the confrontation, he went outside to get a breath of fresh air before he retired for the night. Clouds covered the stars, the air felt heavy and wet, and Rhov didn't like the smell of the breeze that drifted from the north.

After several minutes Rhov began to walk to his tent when Gandalf called to him, "Rhovanion! I must speak with you." Rhov nodded curtly and turned back to where Gandalf was standing in the shadows of the King's tent.

"Well, I am glad to see you alive still. According to Thranduil you are more than he can cope with at the minute and he is sending you back to Lothlorien when this all over. Is it true you adopted a little wolf pup?"

Rhov nodded again and wondered what Gandalf was getting to. "The thing is," continued Gandalf, "is that it shows you have a kind and sweet heart. Do not believe all the stories about your kind. Yes, _your kind_, for as you are not as other elves of these days or of the ones before. Some day I might tell you some of the stories and just where dark-elves got their bad name but this is not the time or place for such things."

Rhov was getting impatient and he never liked riddles that much. He wasn't subtle and that was another thing that was different from regular elves. If they gave any information whatsoever, it would be in subtle hints or little poems that you had to waste time figuring out. Thus it was that he spoke more sharply than he habitually did.

"You said you had message from the Lady Galadriel. What was it that she wanted to say to me?" Gandalf looked up into the eyes of the dark-elf and wondered again, how this elf was so tall when all his ancestors had been so short, comparatively speaking.

"Rilien, I named you for the light I saw in you, 

Morohtar for a great warrior that would come in time of need,

Randir lonely wanderer

And finally, Rhovanion, for dark and wild you are and none are like you.

Listen to me, my child, go to Rivendell,

For you shall meet, one there, who is like you and will be your friend for many years.

Do not forget Caras Galadhon for loves dwells here, ever."

Gandalf said no more but peered at the young dark-elf from under his bushy eyebrows, wondering what could possibly go on inside the head of a completely foreign creature from all other races of elves. Rhov didn't say anything but walked off into the darkness away from the camp and Gandalf did not follow. After all, Rhov understood what his adopted mother had tried to say, kindly of course. Rhov did not belong, in Mirkwood, Lothlorien, or possibly even Rivendell. To men and hobbits Rhov would have to go to meet kindred spirits, for dark-elves had understood millennia ago that they would always be estranged from their distant cousins. Gandalf watched the tall, dark lithe figure disappear into the gloom and whispered, "May the Valar bless you, Rilien Rhovanion."

Two days later Rhovanion was sitting next to a fire in the early morning next to Bilbo Baggins. Things had not gone well yesterday and the brave little hobbit was nearly strangled by Thorin before Gandalf could stop the infuriated dwarf. Far from making Thorin Oakenshield compliant with the showing of the Arkenstone, the dwarf had nearly blown a blood vessel and had sent to Dain of the Iron Hills to march through the night with no delays. Accordingly, the dwarf had pushed his men fast and hard all through the night arriving near the encampment of the men and elves at daybreak. Nothing had happened yet and Bilbo had already reported the news to Bard, Thranduil, and Gandalf.

"I do hope there won't be any trouble. It would all be so much easier if Thorin could give up but a fourteenth of his treasure, then no lives would be lost or disturbed." Bilbo sighed.

Rhov smiled and patted the little hobbit on the back. "You did what you could my friend and no one can ask for more, perhaps Dain will understand and try to reason with Thorin for us." But Bilbo merely shook his head and sipped the water from his beaker with a long face. Losing all his friends that he had battled, starved, and traveled with for all these months was hard on poor Bilbo, but he was grateful for Rhov's presence.

"Ho, here comes the great dwarf himself!" Rhov said to Bilbo and both stood up to watch as Dain and several of his dwarves came riding into the camp and stopped in front of Gandalf.

Dain spoke, "We wish for passage through your army to our cousin Thorin Oakenshield."

Gandalf shook his head. "We cannot let you get through until Thorin complies with our wishes in the matter of the treasure for the Lakemen."

"And what do you have that could sway the great Thorin Oakenshield of his rightful inheritance?"

"This." And Gandalf held up the Arkenstone, which glittered and rippled even without the light of the sun, which was hidden beneath dark rain clouds.

Dain shook with anger. "How can you barter with the great Arkenstone the rightful belonging to the King under the Mountain? We shall see about this!" With that the dwarf and his cohorts turned their ponies around and trotted toward their host who were waiting for news.

Without further ado, King Thranduil set up his elves under Legolas and Rhov went with Bard to rally the men for the strike that would come.

It was at this time that Rhov turned to Gandalf and saw he was looking, not toward the south where the dwarf army was marshaling, but toward the North where a great, black cloud was moving very fast and against the wind. Just as the dwarves were about to charge Gandalf suddenly went into action.

"Hold! Hold! Death is on the wind! It is almost upon you and it has come swifter than I had thought! Look to the North! There an army of Wargs and goblins are coming toward the Lonely Mountain with a great cloud of bats preceding them! Forget your petty conflicts and let the captains come together for a council of war before the goblin army is upon us!" It was to everyone's credit that Dain joined Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil to map out what quick plans they could come up with for the defense of themselves and the Lonely Mountain.

Rhov listened and was surprised when he was assigned the duty of captain to the elves who were to be stationed on the west slope of the Mountain to rain arrows down on the heads of the attacking enemy. It would be a hard command and not the least of it was that a drizzle had begun falling, although lightly, it would make the hillside slick and dangerous to move fast. Rhov rounded up the best archers of Mirkwood beside himself and hurried them up the slope and, as he had thought, many took a slip from the wet rock. Finally, they were all in their place and could see into the northwest and the huge army of goblins and Wargs as they charged toward the Lonely Mountain and the army that was being set into ranks to guard the entrance to the Mountain.

The dark-elf could hear his companions' gasp and then quiet as they realized that this battle could very well turn the fortunes of all in Middle-Earth. A wild, unreasoning desire to kill had risen up in Rhov's heart and he could see nothing at the end of the tunnel but the goblins and Wargs that were almost upon the main force at the foot of the Mountain. Legolas had been given the command of the host of men and elves that were in the back. They were the last defense of the gate should the goblins and wargs slash through the others.

Rhov raised his hand and all the elves notched arrows while staring intently at their foes.

"Pick a goblin now and do not waste one shot. They will most certainly make their way up here one way or another so be sure to make every arrow count." And with that Rhov notched an arrow to his bow and stared down the perfectly straight wood to the largest goblin he could find in the front of the charging foe. His eyes were shining with anticipation and an unholy joy flickered in their depths as he called to all his friends.

"FIRE!"

There was a hissing sound as the arrows took flight and all found their mark in the screaming wave of rank evil before it broke over the men, dwarves, and elves that began to fight with a vengeance.

"Aim for the Wargs! Leave the goblins and get the wolves!" Rhov shouted as he shot his fourth arrow into the seething mass. The elves around him were all crack archers and none in Middle-Earth could outshoot even the worst. The men on the other side of the slope were doing very well for their kind and claiming a good portion for the slain Wargs.

It seemed victory was in the air, but this could not be for there were too many of the evil creatures, goblins especially, and Rhov was beginning to wonder how much longer he and the others were going to be able to hold their position. Sure enough, the men and dwarves who were the main forces at the foot of the Mountain were being pushed back with many losses and then suddenly goblins began pouring from the North and South slopes and attacked the two forces of archers stopping the rain of arrows on there comrades.

This is just what Rhov had not wanted but that wild joy in battle that had risen in his eyes before he fired his first arrow, rose up and consumed him and without thinking, he waded in. He whipped his two Lorien dagger out and he forgot his bow and quiver, his command, even why he was there, except for the desire to kill the goblins before him.

King Thranduil who was standing with Gandalf had seen the goblins attacking the archers, felt despair, for the only real defense of the army below was the archers, and they were now fighting hand-to-hand. Then his eyes narrowed and he saw a black-haired, bronze colored flash mowing down goblins with a pair of knives that flashed in the lightening that had begun in the sky. The Elvenking's heart shuddered as he heard a wild, joyful laugh and he realized who was acting the maniac up on the slopes. Rhov had that dark joy of battle that all the stories had confirmed the Moriquendi had and it frightened the King of Mirkwood far more than the goblins' war cries did.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" yelled Mr. Baggins who was far too small to fight and had been standing next to Gandalf. "The eagles are coming!" he repeated.

The cry was taken up from many of the elves and men and the goblins hesitated for a moment as understanding swept over them. Rhov heard the cries and looked toward the North, there were the great eagles of the Misty Mountains, yet there were still not enough of them to finish the job. Rhov continued slashing and skewering with deadly efficiency, but his brain had cleared now and he had to decide how to get some of his men down to the main battle to help Legolas and the others before they were overrun.

A bear's roar then rose above the screams and yells of battle. Beorn had come in his bear's form to destroy as many of his mortal foes as he could get his claws and teeth on. With another great shout Thorin and his dwarves broke the wall and joined the fight adding greatly to the moral of all assembled there.

"To me, men, dwarves, and elves! To me!" cried the great dwarf over the battle din and the army took heart and began to push the enemy back. The goblins had begun to understand what was happening and were fighting with the ferocity of hopelessness. Sure enough, within fifteen minutes of the arrival of Beorn, he was able to reach the innermost part of the goblin army and killed Bolg the Great Goblin.

With a wailing cry, the goblins and wargs began to retreat from the field of battle and the elves, men, and dwarves that were still hale and hardy, gave chase. Rhov would've joined in had he not seen Gilian lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Gilian! Come lad, where are you hurt?" Rhov kneeled next to his friend. Even in death, Gilian could not help but smile in the same little mischievous way that he had since he was born. His merry little songs would be heard no more, in the halls of the Elvenking's palace. Rhov bowed his head and wept for his friend and the others that lay all around him for death is never pretty and the loss of a friend is hard to bear. Rhov did not rise nor look up for what seemed an age, until a hand touched his shoulder.

Legolas had seen Rhov disappear to the other side of the battle and had been looking for him since he had returned from the rout of the goblins. Now he found Rhov, behind a pile of the vermin (Beorn's doings) cradling Gilian's head in his hands with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Rhov, there is nothing more you can do for him and there are many others that are alive yet need help. Come, my friend, for Gilian has gone to fairer places and we will see him again perchance."

The dark-elf nodded and stood up wiping his eyes. Legolas nodded but before he left he asked, "Could you find Mr. Baggins? For none have seen him since the eagles arrived and Gandalf is beside himself. If you find him, tell him that Thorin is mortally wounded and that Fili and Kili are dead. Tell him gently for they were his dear friends."

Rhov met many others who were searching for Bilbo and they explained to him that he was last heard over by Raven Hill. So Rhov searched for his little friend through the evening until a half an hour after nightfall, calling Mr. Baggin's name until his voice began to grow hoarse. He finally heard a small voice come from the rocks.

"Hullo there! What news?" It was Mr. Baggins voice, a little shaky, but his voice all the same; but where _was _the little burglar?

"Where are you Bilbo? I can't see you at all!" Rhov called in the direction of the voice. Then Mr. Baggins appeared around the rock.

"It is well that I have found you, my friend!" said Rhov striding up to the little hobbit. "You are needed and we have looked for you long. Are you much hurt?"

"Oh, a nasty knock on the head, I think," said Bilbo. "But I have a helm and a hard skull. All the same I feel sick and my legs are like straws."

Rhov smiled for the first time since the battle and said, "I will carry you down to the camp in the valley. If you wish to know what happened to your friends, Thorin has been wounded severely and Fili and Kili are dead." He was not sure if Bilbo had heard or not, for the hobbit made no reply.

Gandalf was waiting for them as they arrived at a tent in the Dale, so Rhov set Mr. Baggins down and Gandalf ushered them both inside, greeting Bilbo happily. Thorin was lying on his back with many wounds on his body. He turned and greeted his visitors and then began to speak to Bilbo in quiet tones. Gandalf motioned to Rhov and they both stepped out of the tent to leave the two friends to themselves. Thorin died that day and great was the sadness at the passing of the great Thorin Oakenshield.

Yet healing began in the Lonely Mountain and the Valley of Dale beneath its shadow. The goblins and wargs were carted to a lonely spot and buried in a common grave and no sign was ever given that they lay there. The elves buried their kindred near the river and the men sent their dead back to the waiting wives and children at the shores of the Long Lake.

Thorin was laid to rest in a cave deep beneath the Mountain and they laid the Arkenstone on his chest and it is said that the Arkenstone shone brightly whenever danger was near at hand.

Dain was made King under the Mountain and he gave Bard a fourteenth of the treasure from which the good man gave the emeralds of Girion to the Elvenking. When all was ready, the elven host began the march back to Mirkwood accompanied by Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and Beorn. Although there were many a cheerful elf gone from their ranks forever, the overall spirit of the company was light-hearted, for they had vanquished the goblins of the northern Misty Mountains and Wilderland would be rid of their kind for many a long year.

Bilbo rode next to Rhov and made him recount all of the battle that he had missed and then Rhov began to tell his friend about the stories of the Second Age and of Middle Earth before it was changed by the great wars of the Valar and Melkor. Bilbo was quite enthralled throughout the march of two weeks and the little fellow became great friends with the dark-elf.

When they reached the edge of Mirkwood, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Beorn said their goodbyes to the elven company, for they were going to circumvent Mirkwood. Bilbo was very sad to leave his merry friend and begged Rhov to come and look him up in Hobbiton some time.

"Perhaps we shall meet sooner than that, Bilbo. For now let us say goodbye cheerfully, and I need not say to go carefully; you are in the best of company for such a long sojourn. Farewell!" Rhov waved and then the elves plunged into Mirkwood and the hobbit disappeared from view.

"Oh, I will meet you soon my little friend. I must leave this place for it is not my home and to Rivendell I must go. Farewell, good hobbit until our paths meet again at Imladris." Rhov spoke softly to the swaying trees and then spurred his horse to join Legolas in the rear.


	6. Rivendell

_I FINALLY got the 6th chapter up! Sorry it took so long but writers block, a book, and twelve other stories just aren't helpful when it comes down to it. I hope you are enjoying watching Rhov's story as much as I have writing it. Please PLEASE read and review and tell what you think of it. Just so you all knowI'm beginning to toy with the idea of putting a romance inbut it's still on the drawing boards._

The mountains had been traversed with little difficulty and now Legolas and Rhov were arguing at the foot of the Misty Mountains facing the setting sun.

"I daresay it's been a lovely journey, my friend. Will you be toddling off to Mirkwood now or will you accompany me all the way to Imladris?" Rhov asked of his tired companion. "Or are you going to run off to Lothlorien to see the mallorn trees like you've been threatening to do since that vile salamander episode, or perhaps trot over to the Grey Havens?"

Legolas didn't even bother to reply to this ridiculous question. Rhov for some unknown reason had been unusually cheerful ever since leaving Mirkwood and even after Legolas whipped him black and blue after the incorrigible dark-elf had put a nasty green salamander down Legolas's shirt while he was watching for the wolves Rhov had _sworn_ he'd heard. Of course he was going to Rivendell! Rhov had been there when Thranduil had given Legolas the message to bring Elrond.

A frog flew past Legolas' cheek, spread-eagled looking petrified. "Wake up! This is no time for sleeping! A few more days and we will have reached the hidden valley! Up!" Rhov shouted and pulled back his arm to throw another amphibious reptile at Legolas' head.

"I'm not going a foot further and that's final!" Although elves rarely tire fast, Rhov had driven them along at a rate even Legolas could not take for long and besides Legolas refused to be swayed when frogs were thrown at him. "Besides, look at your wolf. He looks nearly dead with fatigue."

Rhov groaned inwardly but sat down next to his friend, taking off his pack, stroking Lath. A desire to see something new and finally meeting Elrond Half-Elven was always on Rhov's mind and he could barely call up the self-control to not run off leaving his friend to camp by himself!

"Couldn't we just keep going? I'll go slower, I promise!" Rhov pleaded. Legolas frowned and couldn't help but think _I wish he would have a little more pride! Begging like a human is NOT what elves do! _However, Legolas shook his head and Rhov leaned against a boulder, defeated.

_What a rotten life! Being shoved and bossed about by a pointy-eared, blond, elven princeling!_ Thus, Rhov went on in this strain, whispering into his wolf's ear until Legolas poked him.

"Wake up, sleepy! And you complain about me being tired!" Legolas gave a very un-elfish snort and continued, "I have some supper prepared and I hope it will keep your everlastingly empty stomach full!"

Rhov sniggered and then sat up and warmed his hands in front of the fire. Legolas had caught several fish from the nearby stream and they were frying nicely on two sticks. Well, you couldn't say much for Legolas' sense of humor but at least his cooking was not lacking when traveling.

The next morning (if you could call it that), Rhov shook his friend awake. "Come, I very much want to see Rivendell as soon as possible. Something told me last night that we must hasten, for someone is there that I must see."

Grumbling and yawning, Legolas pushed himself up from his cloak and strapped it on, noticing that Rhov had apparently stayed awake all night. Hitching his small pack onto his back, Legolas threw dirt on the fire smothering it. A soft life in the Elvenking's palace had spoiled Legolas more than he had thought, but at the same time why couldn't Rhov have waited for at least a little bit of gray to show on the horizon?

Rhov was nearly dancing as the two friends jogged along, the ground flying away underneath their light, quick feet. Lath ran about dodging around their legs, threatening to trip them, or chasing the odd rabbit or mouse into the brush. After a while, the sun finally peeked over the rim of the Misty Mountains warming their backs as they traveled through the land of Holly, where elves walked long ago.

Three days Rhov and Legolas jogged along until they spotted a small, almost invisible path running toward the West. Legolas stopped and held up his hand to stop Rhov who had been lingering behind to look at a bird that was riding on Lath's back.

"Here is our trail, my friend. Hurry or else I will arrive before you!" And with that the woodland elf charged off with Rhov hot on his heels calling to him, "Fie you cheater! Fie on you and tremble in your pretty boots, for I am the fastest runner in Middle-Earth!"

It did not take long for Rhov to catch up and pass Legolas and then suddenly, without a word, Rhov ground to a halt and stared over the edge of a ravine. Legolas did his best to stop but it was no use. In his wild charge, he slammed into Rhov and the dark-elf fell face first onto the beginning of the downward path then began to roll down the trail with Lath barking and Legolas running behind. With a thump, Rhov ran into an embankment of dirt and lay there dazed while Lath licked his face. Legolas finally caught up and then sat down on Rhov's back powerless to do anything but laugh.

Rhov growled, "Get off me you lump! All this traveling and yet you feel like you have spent four days feasting!"

"Very well! It was your fault, you know, and you did insult me; I'm not so sure I will get up." However, Legolas feeling slightly mollified at his friend's embarrassment, complied.

Rhov groaned as his merciful friend stood up, allowing him to breathe again. He picked himself up as well and stared around him while straightening his back. He could see the waterfall better now and the cliffs were glowing in the evening light, bird fluttered in and out of the trees that ringed the cliff sides. A soft breeze was flowing through the branches making a peaceful rustling sound that permeated the deep valley giving the listener peace of heart and mind. Rhov breathed in the air, suddenly feeling like he had arrived home for the first time in his life.

"Race you to the bridge!" shouted Legolas who had already sped ahead, breaking Rhov's reverie and sending the dark-elf hurtling after his friend.

They raced over the bridge with Rhov yelling something unintelligible behind Legolas. Unbeknownst to the two merry elves, Elrond had already been informed of their imminent arrival and was watching their approach over the bridge, his hand resting on a keen-eyed hawk. Elrond eyes rested mainly on Rhov who he had already been told about by Galadriel and Celeborn during the Meeting. Arwen had also been informed and now she was standing in the entrance of the door with shining eyes and a laugh darting around her mouth. The Elf-Friend smiled to himself as he thought of the many tales of woe that Thranduil had sent him, information that would have had a less brave elf quailing at the thought of having such a little (or big) devil in his home. Elrond was of a completely different mind; a little cheerfulness and mischief would make a nice difference in the slightly stilted joy that had followed the defeat of Sauron's shadow in Mirkwood. The fact that the Ring had been found but no more information than that, had set gloominess over everyone who heard or had any knowledge of the Ring's existence.

Legolas slowed down considerably as they neared the entrance of Imladris, Rhov on the other hand sprinted right through calling to his friend over his shoulder, "Hurry up you slowcoach or you'll miss dinner!" As the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas knew it just wouldn't look dignified to be seen running into your host's home like a wild vagabond. Rhov had no such inhibitions and careered in the courtyard with not a look to the left or the right, bearing down on the front door that was directly in front of him. Legolas had never heard that much about Arwen when Rhov spoke about his elflet years so it was with great shock, embarrassment, and downright jealousy that the elf watched his friend dive into the arms of Arwen Undomiel who had thrown open the door before Rhov could knock.

For the first time in 550 years, Rhov cried, not a loud or passionate crying, but it was quiet tears that slid down the dark-elf's cheeks as he felt his sister's arms around him. No longer did Rhov feel homeless, unloved, or unwanted; home had suddenly appeared out of thin air to greet him and he was heartily grateful for it. Legolas, of course, was so shocked to see his seemingly stoic friend crying that he forgot that the beautiful Arwen was holding his friend and ran up to give what comfort he could. Lath, for she was a smart canine, merely lay down, out of the way of walking feet, and waited for it all to end so she could be introduced. Rhov wiped his eyes and cheeks roughly, and looked up at the three faces staring at him (Elrond was behind his daughter), wondering why there was water all over his face.

No one said anything until Elrond spoke the words that were balm to Rhov's soul, "Welcome home, Rilian Rhovanion. I dare not say your full title or else we will be here all night." He turned to Legolas who was now looking slightly out of place. "I am glad you have come, my friend. Long is it since I have seen in my domain. You are truly welcome." Elrond then motioned them all inside and they stepped over the threshold, Lath trailing in their wake, his tale slowly wagging.

The next morning, Rhov woke up to birdsong right outside his window. His room wasn't dark but bright with the light of the sun as it rose on a new day. _No, _thought Rhov, _Mirkwood may have been one a wonderful place but the black gloom of it is not what I like. Sunrays are just what I need._ He was about to lay his head back on his pillow when it hit him like a thunderbolt. _Rivendell! I'm in Rivendell! Arwen is here and so is Legolas, Lath, Elrond, Haldir, everyone! _Rhov hopped out of bed and ran over to the washbasin against the far wall. Following his usual daily washing, Rhov dunked his entire head underwater and stayed in that position for about 10 seconds. Whipping his head out, he shook like a dog, thus finishing his morning wash. Legolas had often pointed out it was not quite right to merely stick ones head in water that had stood for who knows _how _long, then not even bother drying your face or hair with a towel.Rhov had then mention the fact that he really didn't need to clean every day, considering he only got really dirty once a week. The argument had taken place the day of the salamander episode and it had not ended (as we all know) with Rhov shouting, "WOLF!" and the slippery, slimly reptile slithering down Legolas's recently cleaned back.

"Come now lazy, breakfast was ready half an hour ago and your wolf has already terrorized the majority of the population. Lady Arwen wants a word with you." Legolas stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, grinning slightly.

"Ah, yes… I remember her mentioning something at dinner about a tour."

"Well? What in Middle-Earth are you waiting for? Your," Legolas faltered slightly as he said, "sister" but recovered and continued, "has been waiting downstairs for half-an-hour."

Rhov chuckled, "I shall be down presently, my friend. Perhaps I shall be able to talk with Haldir about the conditions in Lothlorien, I have been wanting to for some time now."

Legolas smiled once more then disappeared down the hallway. Rhov dressed as fast as he could then followed the hall to a small balcony where Arwen was waiting. Next to her were Haldir, Elrond, a strange looking man, and to Rhov's great joy, Orophin. He embraced the two elven brothers then sat down between the two. Arwen smiled as only she could and Rhov once again the powerful feeling of home. She spoke with what could only be amusement, "You have not changed your ways in the least, little brother; at least I did not have to send Orophin to tip you out of bed. Before we go on our walk, there are several things that must be explained to you before Gandalf and Bilbo arrive here, they will arrive very soon."


	7. The Wandering Urge

**_Ok, I will admit that this may not be a chapter worthy of praise but there were some things I wanted to clarify so just bare with me. I was going to have Lath as a talking wolf but that just seemed really lame so I decided against it. There probably won't be an 8th chapter for a while so be patient. :)_**

Birds trilled in the sighing branches of the trees that hung over the path. A tall, dark elf strode slowly over the worn stone paths that wound their way around the deep, secluded valley. Rhov had been in Imladris for two weeks and yet, even though it was more home than any he had had before, The urge, the need to see other places and people was again calling to Rhov, perhaps his name had something to do with it. Lath had been accepted as part of Rivendell almost quicker than Rhov had. It was a strange sight to see a large wolf padding alongside Arwen Undomiel as she took her evening walks, or see the same animal jumping up and down in front of his master for a stick that was held tantalizingly close to his muzzle. All in all, Rivendell had become a safe, sweet refuge for two outcasts of Middle-Earth, making them glitter with life and health.

To Rhov's delight, he found the elves of Imladris to be cheerful folk who told him stories of long ago that no one in Middle-Earth knew. His memory being exceptional, Rhov could remember each story exactly as it was said and repeated it to others with no effort on his part. The stories he had learned from Galadriel about Valinor and the First Age were welcomed greatly as Rhov was also an excellent bard. He could sing the songs of long ago, songs of Mirkwood, songs of Sauron's defeat, and songs of the Valinor that Galadriel had learned and passed onto her adopted son.

Having never needed to show off his musical skills in Mirkwood, Rhov found he enjoyed singing and, after all, Legolas' expression was enough to make Rhov decide to sing next time he saw King Thranduil. Now, Rhov was to bid farewell to one of his dearest and most beloved friends tomorrow. Legolas was to leave for Mirkwood and Rhov felt that somehow, the next time he saw the woodland elf, things would never be the same between them again. Although it filled him with a quiet sorrow, Rhov felt that this was the time for moving on, going new places, meeting new people and the chapter of his life that had been Mirkwood was now closed forever. His footsteps slowed as he neared the Last Homely House and the wafting smells of supper being prepared, he didn't want to say goodbye to the dark wood that had been his home for so many years nor the elf that had been nearer than brother had. Change had never been easy for Rhov and the tugging of the strings on his heart, begging to be cast off, were so very, very hard to cut.

"Why this woeful expression, my friend? You shall be well rid of me tomorrow, something you have frequently told me would be the ideal reason for celebration!" Legolas shouted from his vantage point on the balcony above Rhov's head. "Hurry up or there will be no food!"

Rhov smiled weakly and pulled himself by the railing of the balcony, ignoring the path that wound to a convenient and far more proper stairway. Legolas grinned as he watched his friend heave himself up and over the railing, it wouldn't have looked half so funny if Rhov hadn't been wearing the regular attire of Rivendell elves. Flowing robes had never appeared very becoming on Rhov and now they looked downright stupid as he yanked them into some semblance of their former selves.

"You were never very good about your clothes, Rhov. Perhaps you should revert to your usual hunting gear."

"Laugh all you like you vagabond but 'twas I who saved you from that big spider two years ago!"

"And what does that have to do with clothing? Always you must change the subject, or, possibly, it's a mere tangent that your strange mind takes. Whatever it is I have no idea, but supper is swiftly growing cold and I have no doubt Orophin will have eaten it all before we get there." Legolas grabbed Rhov's elbow and they both charged into the House and raced to the dining room where Legolas' farewell meal was just starting.

They burst into the room and hurried to their vacant seats, intent to fill them before the other. Rhov won, as Legolas' chair was right next to Orophin who had surreptitiously set his foot on it and it took Legolas several minutes to heave the stubborn elf's foot off. When they finally were all seated, Rhov glanced around the room chuckling at the different faces everyone was making. Arwen seemed amused, Elrond surprised, Haldir annoyed, and Orophin was grinning wider than the strange man next to Elrond was.

"Can you never arrive quietly and with grace?" sputtered Haldir with the usual amusement and annoyance that plagued people who knew Rhov.

"Let him be, Haldir." Arwen said softly. "Too many of us are serious; a little gaiety does not go amiss."

Legolas was now looking slightly shamefaced, an expression that clashed horrifically with the lingering mischievous smile. However, he brightened up as he spotted the man seated across from Rhov. Legolas lost all shame and nudged Rhov, pointing to the man. "That's Aragorn or Estel as most elves call him."

"Elfstone?" murmured Rhov more to himself than to Legolas.

"Yes. He is the heir of Isildur and a great man. I believe you would like him very much, he too is set apart from everyone else."

Rhov stared at his friend with astonishment. Legolas was no fool but he rarely knew what Rhov was thinking or feeling and this small insight into Rhov's psyche was extraordinary to say the least. But the woodland elf said no more and turned to his dinner with the smallest of smiles on his now blank face. His curiosity piqued, Rhov peered covertly at the man, wondering in what way he was an outcast among his own kind. Not liking the name of Estel very much, Rhov began to think of him as Aragorn but even that wasn't to his liking. His thoughts flew back to the day Gandalf had arrived at the foot of the Lonely Mountains and had given him the message from Galadriel. Could Aragorn be the friend that Galadriel had spoken of, or was it someone else?

Supper was over with and they had all adjourned to the Hall of Fire to hear songs and tails of old. Rhov did not feel like singing let alone dance or become the storyteller for the night, so he slipped out to a small bridge that he enjoyed immensely as it was secluded. There were no railings so Rhov sat down on the edge of the bridge and stared into the crystal clear water below, humming a small tune to himself as he sat. A cold, wet nose pressed against his ear; Lath had come to see what ailed his usually cheerful master. Rhov pressed his face into Lath's thick, silky hair and murmured words of his own tongue an elven tongue that not even Galadriel knew. Somehow, the dark-elf been able to speak Moriquendi even though he had never heard it. No one knew how such a thing could be but it did not bother Rhov in the least, as it had become a frequent comfort when his cheerful manner would desert him for darker, sadder thoughts.

Soft footsteps sounded on the bridge, someone sat down next to Rhov, and Rhov felt he knew who it was. Aragorn had followed him to the bridge and was now contemplating the water without speaking, waiting for Rhov to speak first. Not feeling like talking, Rhov kept his silence and the pair of them sat in a companionable quiet with no tenseness whatever. Lath broke the peacefulness when he began to bark at two approaching horsemen who had just crossed the main bridge and had now entered the courtyard.

"Who are they?" asked Rhov. The two had dismounted and were leading their mounts toward the stables but one had waved to Aragorn before dismounting.

"Eladan and Elrohir, Elrond's two sons. Great huntsman those two and perhaps a little wilder than most elves." Aragorn slid his eyes toward Rhov who had suddenly straightened and was now watching the pair with more than the usual interest.

"My mother has spoken of them often, She told me they have sworn vengeance on all orcs for the torture their mother was inflicted with." How vividly Rhov remembered his mother's face as she told him the story of her daughter's capture and subsequent torture by the hands of foul orcs and goblins of the mountains. After being rescued by Eladan and Elrohir, Celebrian had left for Valinor unable to live on in Middle-Earth for she had never been able to recover completely, even after Elrond had healed her of her outward hurts. Galadriel missed her precious daughter terribly and the memories of that time had never really left Galadriel, plaguing her always.

This time Aragorn turned fully to face Rhov and nodded, looking very interested, "Aye, but no doubt your battle for the Lonely Mountain has cleaned the mountains very well. Those two shall not forgive you for ruining their sport, my friend." Aragorn's face suddenly broke into a wide smile. "What a battle that must have been! You must tell me all that you remember, I do not enjoy tale brought by hearsay and the story from the lips of one who was there will be far more satisfactory."

Rhov had told no one about the Battle of the Five Armies except for Elrond because Arwen was not interested in what had happened as long as Rhov had come out alive and whole without injury. Therefore, with a large stone to mark the mountain and twigs broken from the surrounding weeds for the different positions of the armies, Rhov was able to recreate the scene to Aragorn who was very interested about the whole thing, interrupting now and then to ask a question. By the time the battle had been re-fought twice over, Elrohir turned up and wished for a repetition, which Rhov did gladly. When he finished, the two sat for a moment digesting the information until Elrohir burst out with a cry of outrage that had Aragorn sniggering in the background.

"And why were we not invited? I dare say you lot have swept the northern mountains of goblins and my brother and I shall have no kind of action until they have repopulated! We cannot go to the southern parts of the Misty Mountains as we are needed nearer home otherwise I should not be so provoked!" Elrohir's face was one of righteous indignation, which Rhov had only seen once or twice on Lindwen's face.

"He has you there, my friend. An invitation would have been most welcome to those of us who like a good fight." Aragorn said.

"Aye!" said Elrohir, nodding his head.

Rhov shook his head, with his first real smile of the day creeping across his mouth, refusing to be put down. How very like him these two were, perhaps he would find more than just one good friend here. Slowly their discussion turned to the politics in the south, Gondor especially, and then Rhov was told more about the White Council that had met in Imladris while Mirkwood was busy with the dwarves and then the battle. After much speculation on what the Council would decide about the Ring if it ever came into their possession, Elrohir bid goodnight to the Aragorn and Rhov and went to his much-needed bed.

After some silence, Aragorn said, "I have a favor to ask of you, Rhov. Arwen is your adopted sister is she not?" Rhov nodded his head and Aragorn continued, "What I will say next, no one knows except Elrond and Galadriel. I met Arwen two years ago in the forest in the south of the valley and fell in love with her. She seemed very cool and slightly amused when I first spoke to her there but then in Lothlorien, I met her again and she no longer was amused or cold and after some time of talk we agreed to meet again." Rhov smiled as he correctly guessed at what would come next. "After some time we fell in love and pledged to someday marry. Elrond was not pleased with us and swore to me that I could never marry Arwen unless I was king in Gondor." Aragorn stopped apprehensively and waited for Rhov to speak.

Not very surprised (Rhov was rarely surprised by such things merely taking them in stride, a very obnoxious habit to some of the more excitable elves he had known), merely stared into the water wondering what kind of favor Aragorn was going to ask of him. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything as ludicrous as secretly giving messages back and forth or something equally ridiculous. Three hundred years in the relative isolation from the rest of the world had sometimes imposed such overly bored ideas to the more romantic elements of the Elvenking's palace, giving Rhov a healthy dislike of love letters, which he had been obligated to carry several times. However, it was nothing of the sort.

Aragorn, seeing that this strange elf was waiting for him to finish, hurriedly finished his roundabout request. "Anyway, Arwen told me tonight that you would doubtless want to be leaving soon since you have a wandering urge that is very hard to quench. She begged me to take you with me when I leave to join my men on the outskirts of the Shire. I leave in four days time; would you like to come?"

Rhov thought for a minute. Elrond had told Rhov that word had come to him that Gandalf and Bilbo had decided to spend the winter with Beorn and would not be in Imladris until springtime. He supposed he could always make his way back to Rivendell when he heard of Bilbo's arrival and if what Aragorn said was true, then Rhov could always pop into the Shire to visit Bilbo. Feeling as if his decision would be changing the rest of his life, Rhov answered with one word, "Yes."

Aragorn seemed slightly surprised at Rhov's decision but he did not say anything else until they heard a call from Legolas who was looking for Rhov. Apparently, they had need of a good song, Legolas wanted his favorite one, and only Rhov knew it. Rhov and Aragorn smiled at one another and then stood up to walk back to the Last Homely House.


	8. Three to Five Months

_I have finally come to a desicion about the romance thing. I shall put it in BUT AT THE END! HAHAHA! I'm so evil. Anyway, I'm awfully sorry that this story is a bit slower than your usual action packed malarkey but be sure that some fighting will be coming up VERY SOON! Another note about this story, do NOT expect anything from the movies since I will be strictly holding to the book (after all, this is supposed to be about someone who could very well of existed in Middle-Earth and that requires going STRICTLY with everything in the book). Spoiler: Rhov won't be with the Fellowship (THERE WERE ONLY NINE PEOPLE), I've noticed A LOT of people on this site can't count. Sorry but it's been botherin' since I don't know when. HOPE all you loyal fans of Rhov will enjoy this chapter. (Couldn't resist adding a little Galariel memories in there)._

Rhov rubbed his eyes the next morning, feeling far more cheerful than yesterday. Not only was that incredibly bossy Legolas going away for a while, but Aragorn and himself were leaving for a most interesting trip to meet the rest of Aragorn's followers: the Dunedain. Now that the ties were broken for good, there was no looking back and wishing for something that never happened. Today was today and there was no reason for him to be sad about the inevitable.

Hopping out of bed, he disregarded the bowl and dumped the entire pitcher of water over himself. The cold water felt so good gliding down him that he stood for several minutes letting it drip off his tunic. An extremely sarcastic voice broke through his thoughts, "Washing ourselves are we? At least you've washed more than just your head today, the stink nearly knocked me down last night."

Turning, Rhov expected to see Legolas leaning against the doorframe with his usual smirk pasted on his face. Elrohir, however, was no blond smirking prince, oh no; he sat on the edge of Rhov's bed with the guileless, innocent eyes of a newborn baby and they didn't fool Rhov one wit. He, himself, had used the innocent stare before, it had worked the first couple of times, and then it had lost its usefulness when the Elvenking realized just how deceptive that look could be.

"Mine?" Rhov snorted, "what about yours? I swear it will take me at least another week to rid myself of your cloying horse stink."

"If you would really like to know what horse stink is, travel to Rohan before you pass judgment on this poor, tired elf."

A new voice cut through what could have been the beginning of an argument with the gentleness that only Arwen could muster. "Come lads, fighting among yourselves already? That is no way to start a morning as beautiful as this one. We have a dear and honored guest we must bid farewell to and then your own journey to prepare for."

Rhov stared at Arwen for a moment before stuttering, "Your? I hope you meant only me."

Elrohir jumped up from the bed and dusted imaginary dust off his robe, remarking, "Of course she means you… and me of course. Whenever we've finished with our orc hunting, Elladan and I journey with Aragorn and his Rangers until we feel the urge again." He glared at Rhov and added, "But it will be a long time until we can fight any mountain goblins thanks to your lot."

Arwen smiled sweetly at Rhov as she grabbed Elrohir's arm, dragging him out of the room. Before shutting the door, she said, "Hurry and get dressed little brother, we shall be eating very soon."

"Aye!" shouted Elrohir through the shut door, "Aragorn is already there and he has a most monstrous appetite, therefore if you want breakfast I would hurry as my lovely sister wisely councils you!" With that, Elrohir was bodily dragged down the hallway by his sister who was speaking to him in a soft but firm voiceRhov poked his head out the door and shouted to Arwen, "Before you go, when are Bilbo and Gandalf arriving?"

"Three to five months, Rhov, now hurry and get prepared for breakfast!" she said abstractedly as she tried to keep the wriggling Elrohir in her grasp.

Three To Five Months Later 

"That one!"

"Which one?"

"THAT ONE!"

"Oh, yes, that one."

"Excellent shot my friend. The beer last night did not seem to addle your mind too much." Sigh. "Mores the pity. However, I believe I can give as good as I got; wouldn't you agree?"

"By all means, try to best me."

Old Man Willow was watching the two people in the clearing of his lovely forest. Both were tall, strong looking, and carried bows of the same make. That was precisely where the similarities ended. The tallest of the two was brown just like the men of the Haradrim, his eyes were a green that matched the rustling leaves above his head, a mischievous smile permanently plastered on his cheeky, roguish face as he pulled the string taut on his bow. Hair as black as a raven's wing and wavy to boot was held in place with a leather cuff. An elf by all that was holy! How very, very interesting.

The other was a man most certainly and one the Willow had seen many times before, usually alone. He had eyes that were gray like the proverbial ocean after the proverbial storm. A serious minded man if the Willow remembered and not prone to laughing as he was now; but after all, the Old Man liked the elf himself even though Willow didn't even like hobbits or most elves. Perhaps he was getting senile in his old age. Old Man Willow fell asleep thinking of all his long lifetime as the two younger creatures went about their business.

"Ah, a lovely shot my good elf but perhaps you would like to continue our journey?"

" O, of course my excellent ranger, I have looked forward to seeing Bilbo since the Battle and doubtless you would like to meet him as well?"

"By all means, let us depart for I swear upon my honor that there is no other desire in my heart but to see the famous hobbit."

Rhov scuffed his toe in the earth for a moment and grinned down at the ground as Aragorn put on his lofty, kingly look that all respected and thought appropriate on such a distinguished personage. However, the dark-elf rarely thought Aragorn looked more like a Ranger than a King, which was technically true considering he didn't have the Sword re-forged as of yet.

Rhov and Aragorn had slipped out of Rivendell the night before their departure date because Aragorn wanted to show Rhov the Ranger's stomping grounds before Bilbo arrived in Imladris. They had both decided three to five months was not enough time to become aquainted with the rest of the Dunedain so they had agreed upon a quick trip to the Ranger's usual places of guardianship. Now they were on their way back to Rivendell to meet Bilbo and explain the whole incident to an almost predictably furious Elrohir.

"Are we going to pick up those coneys or not?" Rhov asked politely, trying not to laugh aloud at Aragorn's face.

"If you want dinner!" said Aragorn who finally gave up trying to look noble and grinned.

Rhov laughed heartily and Old Man Willow shifted slightly at the delightful and almost familiar sound. It was good to hear that after all these years of tittering hobbits and guffawing men. Yes… very nice.

Two weeks later 

"Not only did Beorn trounce the ugly thing beautifully but Gandalf blasted it's partner ten feet in the air! 'Twas great fun I assure you." Said Bilbo, who was sitting in the Hall of Fire excitedly telling Rhov all about the strange adventure he had taken with the Skin-changer and the Wizard.

Aragorn had not stop chuckling since they had arrived, probably the headiness of being near his love far sooner than he had expected and the infectious laughing of hobbit and dark-elf was beyond normal human control. Rhov had not said much, letting Aragorn and Bilbo become acquainted, something that did not seem to take very long at all.

"And then I must tell you about the wolves of the Northern Reaches, absolutely disgusting creatures really."

"You saw the wolves of the North! 'Tain't fair I tell you, I have tried so very many times to escape up there to give them all a good dressing down and here is a little hobbit who has done it before me!" Rhov said in mock-annoyance.

Bilbo merely smiled and continued his story until he nodded off in between the horrific troll and the dastardly hag. Rhov covered him up with a blanket and walked outside to enjoy the cool night air. He would be leaving in a week with Gandalf and Bilbo for the Shire and he was looking forward to it immensely. Aragorn would be accompanying them for a short ways then branch off into the wilderness to find his companions and inform them of their new comrade-in-arms. Eladan had decided to stay in Rivendell but Elrohir had immediately begun packing the second Rhov entered the Homely House.

"I must needs bring an extra cloak, nights get chilly out there you know." He had mumbled in greeting to Rhov and continued on chunnering to himself completely ignoring the dark-elf. Rhov hadn't minded and merely watched clothes, bows and arrows, packs, and various other things fly around the room, reveling in the chaos.

A slight breeze rustled through the branches above him and seemed to be almost liquid in it's freshness. The sound of falling water and laughing from the Homely House rose in unison to the star-studded sky bringing Rhov's head in pure delight at the simplicity of it all. Even Lothlorien could not compare with the sweetness of Imladris.

Even as he thought it, he could vividly remember the golden leaves falling around him as he walked down a solitary path with his mother. Making her laugh was his chief desire when he was a child and today was no exception.

"Mother, why must I wear shoes?"

"What a silly question, my pet. They protect your precious brown feet from becoming injured."

"Don't be silly, mother. What could injure me on this path? My toes need to breathe and they are suffocating right now! I can feel them wriggling in their death throes!"

She had laughed then, making Rhov's eyes widen with disbelief at the beauty and music of it.

"I shall make you laugh more often, mother, your laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" he said in an awed voice.

Galadriel smiled and picked up the little brown boy, brushing his short curly locks away from his face. "Nay little one. If only I could make you laugh more for your joyous voice is life and health to many."

He patted her cheek and pouted. "Don't be silly, Arwen swears she shall kill me before long, that I will be the death of her yet. How can I be life and health to anyone?"

She smiled once again but did not answer. Beginning to sing, Galadriel stoked his back, head, and arms as she sang him to sleep. Depositing him in his little bed, she kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear, "I had no happiness until you came into my life, my love. The Valar took away my daughter only to give me a son, bringing life into my tired soul. Sleep, my child, and do not fear for I shall always be here for you."

Rhov rubbed his eyes clear of the tears that had welled up in his eyes, remembering how he had cried after Galadriel had left. He had been awake ever since she had put the coverlet over him but had wisely pretended sleep, wondering if she would answer his question. He had felt so sorry for his adopted mother that from that day on, he never gave up trying to make her laugh aloud.

"What's this? Not crying I hope because I would immediately pour my wine over your head!" Elrohir roared.

Rhov whipped around and dodged to the left just in time as a cascade of dark red wine splashed onto the stone. He shook his finger under Elrohir's nose, clucking like a mother hen. "Tut, tut my friend. A waste of good wine that was, you should play nicer."

"Bah!" Elrohir waved his hand airily, his eyes on the tree branches above. "I did succeed in my original plan which was to knock you out of your melancholy, which, you have to admit, worked amazingly well. You have no idea what your long face can do to people, Arwen is crying buckets right now."

Rhov grinned and threw his arm around Elrohir's shoulder, grinning widely. It wasn't a sweet grin to say the least. "Perhaps we should go cheer her up then?"

Elrohir mimicked Rhov and together they walked back into the Last Homely House with a pair of evil grins plastered all over their roguish faces. Arwen would regret telling Elrohir how sad Rhov was by the next day. Honey is extremely sticky, especially on door handles, pillows, hair, and most presumably, on cloth as well.


	9. Darkness

**_I am not making any explanations of any kind so either you will be in the dark for ever or else you'll have ask! ha HA! By the way...this is not the partI mentioned in "Elves Shouldn't Be Allowed" That's in the next (possibly next next) chapter. Enjoy this one! I will all questions later._**

Rhov sat in the tree above Bag End his eyes wide with amazement as he watched the little hobbits running around in complete confusion. Bilbo and Gandalf had arrived in Hobbiton only to find Bilbo's house being auctioned off (with everything in it). Few of the hobbits seemed overjoyed to see Bilbo Baggins alive and well, most seemed indignant that he would arrive right in the middle of a good party, and there was a small group that looked downright disappointed.

Most of the hobbits knew who Gandalf was but the appearance of an elf -and a strange elf at that- would've put the whole Shire into a dither for months. So all three companions agreed that once Bree had been passed, Rhov should follow along staying out of sight.

It took all day for Bilbo, Gandalf, and a few sympathetic hobbits to politely, yet firmly, order run everyone off and recover what could be had and move it into Bag End.

When the friendly hobbits left Bag End later that night, Rhov slipped down into the house and joined Gandalf and Bilbo over a cup of tea and cakes. The good hobbit seemed ecstatic to be back in his own home and seemed to be quite recovered from his shock of being thought dead for a whole year.

"My good friends, I must raise my tea cup in honor to you both and retire to my bed. It has been a long day and no doubt an even longer one on the morrow." Bilbo said.

Gandalf and Rhov bade the good fellow good night and then sat in silence for a while, both in deep thought. The wizard became hidden behind a cloud of greenish smoke after a while and began snoring deeply. Rhov grinned and stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air and to just take stock of his new surroundings.

He sat down on the stoop, pulled out a long mahogany pipe, and began blowing gray smoke out of his mouth. Hanging around Aragorn, then Gandalf for long periods of time had given the dark-elf some habits that most elves frowned upon in one of their own kind –however distant the relation-.

"It's a bonny land to be sure. Green everywhere mingled with glowing stars and water; a lovely place." Rhov spoke to himself quite a bit and now he was speaking in his own tongue. "How I do wish I could become a hobbit or even a wizard if I could live here. Strange that there has been little, hardly anything written about this fair land. I must remember to tell mother all about it when I see her next."

Two hours later, Rhov pulled the pipe out of his mouth and dumped the dead ashes into the dirt and stood up. Night was fighting its battle with day as it always has and always will. Day conquered swiftly and the sky slowly faded from its velvety blue-black to a stunning blue.

"Wonder why it wasn't green." Rhov thought then disappeared inside to wake up Gandalf, as he himself had no idea how a hobbit's kitchen worked.

_A month later_

It was night once again and the stars shone as brightly as they had the night Rhov sat watching the Shire. However, this was not the Shire nor was it as peaceful. The dark woods were full of screams, yells, shouts, and cries of agony as the Rangers battled against the small band of wolves that were on the borders of the Shire.

"Elrohir that one is splitting from the pack! Get it before it reaches the safety of the rocks!" Rhov shouted pointing to the wolf in question that was indeed abandoning its comrades.

A huge paw suddenly hit the dark-elf on the back sending him sprawling face first into the loam. He turned over just in time to see a huge wolf come crashing down on top of him, pushing all the air out of his body with a great whoosh. Jaws full of jagged teeth bit deep into his shoulder as the animal sought the elf's jugular.

Still gasping for air, Rhov struggled to reach his knife just another arm's length away from his grasping hand. Pain lanced through him as the wolf's jaws bit into his collarbone. Forgetting the knife, Rhov made fist with his free hand and slugged the animal in the throat tearing it free from his mangled shoulder.

The wolf howled with rage and pain while Rhov kicked it with his right leg to get if off his left. His grasping hand suddenly found the knife and he plunged it into the animal's matted fur. Fur, blood, hair, skin, and pieces of cloth went flying everywhere as the elf and wolf went at it hammer and tongs, threatening to tear each other to pieces.

Elrohir (who had dispatched the renegade with ease) now stood in helpless anger as he watched his friend battle with the leader of the pack. The other wolves had been sent packing and now the Rangers and Aragorn stood with bows drawn not daring to fire as the arrow might hit Rhov instead.

Just as swiftly as it had begun, the fight ended with Rhov finally finding the wolf's heart and burying the knife deep inside the disgusting creature. Silence fell over the dark wood as the howling and screaming ended.

"Pull it off him, quickly!" Aragorn shouted and every man bounded forward, eager to release their friend.

"Sure, and that was no picnic I assure you!" Rhov said the moment they had set him upright. His shirt was torn to shreds while blood flowed liberally down his face and chest. However, Rhov was not unduly bothered by his injuries taking them all in his characteristic stride, letting Aragorn fuss over him while Elrohir propped him upright, seemingly very concerned.

The rest of the Rangers were ordered to follow the wolves and see to it that they did no mischief to any in their cowardly flight. None were eager to go while their comrade was so grievously wounded yet none dared to question their leader's authority and melted into the night.

"I'm alright, for pity's sake!" Rhov shouted when Aragorn and Elrohir put his arms around their shoulders and began dragging him toward their main camp. "It's only a few scratches, I'm not a child!"

"Of course you are you great booby! Unfortunately, the kindness of our hearts cannot let some puppy sit unaided." Elrohir said.

"They aren't just scratches, you of all people should know that Rhov." Aragorn muttered grumpily, "You've lost far to much blood and Arwen would have me murdered if you became sick or died."

"No she wouldn't! You heard her before we left Rivendell, did that sound as if she wanted us alive anytime in the near future? I think not!" Rhov said, annoyed at having help.

"I do not deny it." Elrohir sniggered, "I fear we were a tad liberal in the amount of honey we used on her doorknob. But why she was so incredibly furious about the frog in her washbasin is beyond me."

Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes as the two elves snickered quietly. Oh, how he would love to see the beautiful Undomiel once again. He distinctly remembered her sweet face underneath the gold and silver trees of Cerin Amroth. Rubbing the ring of Barahir on his finger, Aragorn remembered the sweet words said underneath that most lovely of night skies as she gave him the ring. However, Galadriel had sent for Arwen and the Evenstar left Rivendell right after Aragorn had left with Gandalf, Bilbo, Elrohir, and Rhov.

Gandalf had become fast friends with Aragorn and the two were to have many adventures in later years but for now, Aragorn was taking a rest from his travels in the Wild and the rest of Middle Earth.

Suddenly, a long brown finger poked his side jerking his thoughts back to the present. "The others have arrived, we must camp for the night. Let me go!" Rhov whispered into his ear.

"I heard that and I dare say our King would like to do nothing better than to drop your mangled carcass into a ditch. From all I've hard, you are nothing but mischief." Halbarad chuckled. He was Aragorn's second-in-command and had long been the chief of the Dúnedain of the north while Aragorn was gone on his travels.

Before Rhov could answer, Elrohir and Aragorn set him down and the pain that lanced through his entire body took all thought of banter out of his mind. "Aragorn, I begin to agree with you. It must have torn me up more than I thought." His eyes clouded and an orc drum began its monotonous, heavy pounding; all thoughts faded away.

His eyes snapped open with a suddenness that sent the person in front of him shooting backwards with a strangled yell. Without knowing it, his hands closed over the polished wood surface of his knives' handles; a quick and fluid motion whipped them up and around. Voices called a name he did not know did not recognize, begging him to stop and let them help him. Someone grabbed his arm and another yanked the knives out of his hands, yelling for yet another to come and aid him.

_Then it all went black and still once more, a soft, velvet black that encompassed his every sense with its sweet, warm embrace. Nevertheless, something was tugging at the black blanket, urging it to come off to reveal the light of day and life to spring forth. He groaned, wishing the tugging would stop hoping he could rest but the black was yanked away with a horrible suddenness that shocked him; light flooded into his mind and he flipped his hand up to cover his eyes to shield them from the unremitting shine. _

_As he became accustomed to the light, he began to see figures, like shadows but immobile. He found he could walk, so he strode to the figures wondering who and what they were. The light was swiftly becoming softer and quieter, almost as if the sun was beginning to set. _

"_My child."_

_A strange creature had appeared out of the light that had become extremely misty, it stood in front of him with two hands outstretched. He had no idea why it would approach him, why it would smile at him with such a look of… something that he could not identify._

"_You can only be here with me for a little while. Your father is not here because he is not allowed in the sacred Halls of Mandos but no doubt, the Valar will let him speak with you." The creature stepped forward and took his hands, smiling gently. "Oh, my lovely child, how I have longed to hold you." With this, the creature took him into her arms and held him, saying strange yet familiar words into his ear, stroking his hair gently._

"_Mother." He whispered, knowing with a startlingly realization that this creature was no creature but an elf. _

_As suddenly as she had appeared, his mother pulled away, a river of tears sliding down her lovely cheeks. Stroking his cheek, she whispered a few more words in his ear and disappeared. _

_Black once again enveloped his sense instead showing him places he had never been before, people he did not know. A tall, kingly man lay on the ground, three arrows buried in his chest. The vision shifted to a stooped gray-haired old man as he fell into bottomless depths, while a screaming child yelling unintelligibly. The same man Rhov had seen before gripped the child around the waist._

_Again, the image shifted to a forest one that seemed to have been beautiful in the spring of the world but now lay in its winter. A figure glided between the deathly gray tree trunks while blackness seemed to surround it. _

_Then it all disappeared and a voice spoke, floating in Rhov's mind like an evil wraith, mocking quietly, "Who now enters my domain? The Dark Lord has need of you; Morohtar, come and you will be thrice welcomed. Enter the shadows and no longer will your power be dormant, come!" _

_Rhov saw an ancient king of old hold forth his hand and gleaming in the palm of his hand was a ring. "Do you see this, Morohtar?"_

"_Take it, Morohtar." _

"_Nay, I dare not." Rhov muttered in reply. _

_Incensed by the repeated denials of the dark-elf, the king strode forward and grasped Rhov by the arm. _

_The dark-elf's eyes gleamed in his dark face as he reached out. The king pulled his hand back and gazed at Rhov with evil pleasure. "It calls to you, this I see. Take it and you will become more powerful than any elf or man. Take it, take it…"_

Three people woke as a scream of agony echoed in their heads. Galadriel wept in fear for her Rilien, as the bright light seemed to darken in the small pendant she wore. Nothing could she do to help her beloved child but comfort him from afar.

Legolas and Gandalf were both torn from their sleep but they did not know what the reason for it was, only Legolas could guess and the thought kept him awake for four days.

The agonized scream woke the entire camp and now the Dúnedain gathered around their King as he did his best to keep Rhov alive. Halbarad was aghast at the sight of what had been a laughing, joking elf brimming with life just hours before. Now his face was deathly white, unlike the rest of his body that was turning black as ebony. His eyes were no longer green but red and sunk deep into his skull.

"By the Valar…" one of the rangers breathed in horror.

"Get them back, Halbarad, get them back!" Aragorn roared. "Elrohir, you stay with me and keep his hands away from anything sharp, he's nearly got me several times now."

Through the night, the Dúnedain did not get any rest as they waited for whatever would happen. Many of them had taken to the dark-elf with startling speed. Not particularly cheerful men nor given to humor of any kind, they had been surprised at his irrepressible nature. They had discovered laughter and Halbarad (a natural) became a very close friend.

The Ranger sat outside the tent tears streaming down his face as he ground his teeth, furious at being helpless as his friend struggled for his life.

Galadriel's necklace had darkened even more and now Celeborn stood with her in their throne room, wordlessly watching the light grow dimmer.

Legolas strode his room, agitated beyond words while Gandalf hid himself behind a dense cloud of black smoke in the southern reaches of Mirkwood.


	10. Recovery

_**I dedicate this chapter to Dreaming N Watercolors and LorienRangerElf. You two are awesome and without your great reviews and encouragement, this story wouldn't have continued. **_

_The torture seemed to go on for ages. Rhov was beginning to weaken; the Witch King of Angmar knew it and pressed harder and harder, however, neither reckoned on the presence of another._

"_Take it, Morohtar. Long have we waited for this time and you may join us in eternal life if you but stretch out your hand and take the Ring."_

_Rhov did not answer but began walking toward the King, hand outstretched to seize the prize. Before his fingers touched the rim of gold, blinding white light shot from a space in the darkness and blinded Rhov, sending him stumbling backwards away from the Witch King._

"_Touch it not, my son! Come back to the living world; do not forsake your friends and loved one! A great destiny lies before you, do not destroy it for a Ring of Power." _

_The dark-elf recognized the voice and tears slid unbidden down his cheeks. Turning his back on the Witch King, he strode toward Galadriel reaching for her hand, which was extended toward him. _

"_You witch, for witch thou art!" The King of Angmar screamed in an eerie falsetto. "Now it shall always be war between I and thee and thy whelp will feel the pain of it as well." And with that, the King disappeared and pure, white-blue light now filled Rhov's mind. _

_Galadriel grasped his freezing hand and began chafing it with panic born of urgency. Rhov felt new life surging into his veins, after a while, the cold no longer penetrated him, and heat instead took hold of him. He gazed at Galadriel with puzzlement and saw her smiling._

"_The fever is beginning to break, sweet one." Putting both her hands on his cheeks, Galadriel kissed him on the forehead and vanished. _

_Rhov began to feel himself pulled away from all light and darkness, but before he truly awoke, a tall, blond elf stood before him. _

"_They have let me see you, once last time. Your mother you will always see when you are in deepest distress but it is not my part to help you so, although I begged them with all my heart. I killed the Witch King of Angmar, or thought I did, many years ago but he has returned as Sauron has strengthened. He will dog your every footstep if you stray but a little from the right path." The great king of elves put his hand on Rhov's shoulder and spoke, his voice thick with emotion, "Always be loyal to your comrades, Rhov, but there will come a time when you must let them go on their own journey._

"My time is up, my son. May the Valar protect you and blessed be the Lady of Light. When you see her, tell her that Gil-galad thanks her." Gil-galad, last King of the Elves, disappeared and Rhov never saw his father again.

Legolas stopped pacing, Gandalf appeared out of his smoke, and Galadriel backed away from her mirror, exhausted yet exhilarated tremendously. Her brown child was safe once again.

Birds were singing to the rising of the sun and a new day when Rhov opened his eyes after five days. Leaves swished softly in the breeze that had sprung up in the middle of the night. The tent flaps beat against one another while voices outside reminded Rhov of where he was.

No one was in the tent with him now and that was welcome as the memories of his dreams flitted through his mind, confusing him to no end. Hobbits, men, Legolas, Aragorn, Galadriel, even Gil-galad had visited him and he knew not why.

A figure suddenly strode by the open tent flaps breaking Rhov's thoughts. "Halbarad!"

Halbarad whipped around and poked his head into the tent. What he saw sent him streaking across the camp where Aragorn and Elrohir were eating their first meal in a long while. The Ranger was waving his arms around, his face a picture of shock and joy.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" he shouted repeatedly without stopping until Aragorn jumped up and clapped a hand over Halbarad's mouth. He calmly continued eating his bread and cheese while Elrohir shoved the last bit of apple in his mouth and chewed quietly.

"You don't say…" Aragorn said dryly when the last of cheese had been devoured. "Don't you remember Elrohir telling you that his fever broke in the middle of the night? And what do you think you're doing here when your friend, no doubt, wishes to speak with you?"

Halbarad's eyes lost their glazed, slightly lunatic expression and he bounded away a huge smile plastered all over his rugged face. Elrohir swallowed the rest of his apple and hurried after Halbarad, eager to scold Rhov for scaring them all out of their wits. Aragorn, meanwhile, silently thanked the Lady of Light for her visit that night, grateful he wouldn't have to see his friend suffer any longer.

"Come, my lord, the elf wishes to speak with you!" shouted one of the many rangers huddled around the tent.

Once Aragorn stepped into the tent, a white-faced Elrohir and a confused looking Halbarad left, pulling the tent flaps closed while the other Rangers cried out indignantly. Ignoring his squabbling command, Aragorn sat down on an all-too-familiar bench waiting for Rhov to speak.

"Aragorn, what do you know of Gil-galad?" Rhov finally asked.

Taken aback by the strange question, Aragorn sat for a moment processing the question several times over. "Not very much except for the fact that he tried to kill the Witch King of Angmar and died on the foot of Mount Doom during the Second Age. Why?"

"Do you remember anything about a wife or child?"

"Nay, I thought the Great King left Middle-Earth with neither kith nor kin." Aragorn answered, his brow becoming folded in thought.

"He called me son."

"What!"

"Aye, he visited me, just before I woke if I remember correctly. He said he was not allowed in the Halls of Mandos for some wrong he had committed." Rhov said, his eyes a very pale green. "Would you know what it could be?"

Aragorn could now understand Elrohir's tight-lipped expression as he departed. The son of Gil-galad! It was mind boggling to say the least! "I am afraid I wouldn't know, Rhov." He answered, not quite able to fathom this new and shocking news.

"Oh, bother." Rhov grumbled. How he hated riddles like this and this was a very strange riddle, this dream of his. Then seeing his friend's flabbergasted expression, he laughed aloud and the world began turning again. The Rangers outside blessed the beautiful sound while Elrohir turned his natural color and laughed right along with Rhov. Death had not conquered, yet.

"It was probably just a vision brought about by my fever, Aragorn." Rhov said when his laughter had subsided. "If it will help your mind, I will speak to Mother about it later. Promise."

**A year later**

"I did not!"

"Did too, and don't you dare try to deny it! I know a guilty look when I see it!" Elladan fumed as Elrohir's innocent face became increasingly blank. How Celebrian had thought it was so pretty was beyond him! "Now you will apologize to Glorfindel or else…"

"Or else what?" Elrohir said, pushing his voice into something between a pout and whimper. How did Rhov pull it off so well?

"Or else I will tell father and that means you won't be going on the orc hunt with the Rangers!"

"But, but, but…" Elrohir sputtered entirely losing his façade. "You can't do that!" he finally gasped.

"Oh, I can and I will. Just watch me!" Elladan said and began to stomp out of the room.

"Agh! No, I'll do it, just don't tell father." Elrohir yelped, grabbing his brother's arm. "Please don't tell him what I did!"

"Fine. Nevertheless, don't you dare do it again, or I swear, I'll… I'll… do something!"

His cheeky smile reappeared again and Elrohir dashed out of the room to tell Rhov how the haranguing had gone. Long recovered from his wound, Rhov was visiting Rivendell with Elrohir before they disappeared into the wild again with the Rangers. They had been in Rivendell for a month, a tad longer than they had expected.

Wishing to spy out the Land of Holly, the two had taken a slight detour from the woods surrounding the Shire. Upon their arrival in Holly, the first person they met was Glorfindel, who was someone with little or no sense of humor. As, of course, both Rhov and Elrohir knew well.

Deciding it would be a delicious joke to play on the lordly elf, Rhov flopped over his horse so that his legs and head hung down over opposite sides of the saddle. Elrohir lead Rhov's horse and did his utmost best to look devastated which was rather hard since Rhov was trying to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle a mouthful of snickers.

Thus it was that Glorfindel saw them as they approached him. A week away from Rivendell was not extremely good territory and as Glorfindel approached he came to the conclusion that the dark-elf had been hit by an orc arrow and had died of the poison. Spurring his horse forward, the elf came abreast of them and then all hell broke loose.

A solitary orc had been stalking the two since they arrived in the Land of Holly at the foot of the Misty Mountains. Now he saw a chance to kill one of them and the dark-skinned maggot would get the first arrow. Sniggering uncontrollably, the orc pulled back his arrow and let it go.

Glorfindel had been out of sight to the orc and had been talking to Elrohir as the cheeky rogue began weave what would have been a lovely tale, when Rhov groaned with the impact of the arrow. Elrohir spotted the fleeing orc and drew an arrow out of his quiver. The orc didn't have a chance.

Now Rhov had recovered, against all expectations, within a month and was ready to leave except for the fact that some amends had to be made to the infuriated Glorfindel. Fortunately for them, Arwen had arrived in Rivendell to tend her little brother and Rhov had scared her out of all her wits.

"Arwen…, when I … die… burn my body… and scatter the ashes… at the base of the Misty Mountiains…" and you just don't say that sort of thing to a highly emotional female of any race let alone an elf!

Glorfindel had been witness to the tongue thrashing Rhov had received later and felt wholly gratified. With Rhov anyway. Elrohir on the other hand, was still in very deep trouble.

"I may have a ticket out of here!" Elrohir said, bursting into Rhov's room.

"Oh yes, and what is it?" Rhov asked not looking up from petting Lath. The poor wolf had missed his master immensely –and vise-versa- over the last year and a half. Lath had loved Rivendell so much, Rhov felt it would be cruel to take his pet with him and left the wolf in the care of the elves of Imladris.

"All I have to do is apologize to Glorfindel and I'm gone!" Elrohir replied.

"Isn't that what I, and Elladan, have been telling you for the last two weeks?" Rhov asked, shaking his head.

"Well… the thought has taken some getting used to."

"Then do it, for all love, and let us leave! Is it enough to ask that we are gone before Arwen departs once again?"

"Very well, very well." Elrohir grumbled and slammed the door to Rhov's chamber.

They left the next day with Elladan in tow as the serious twin was traveling to Mirkwood for a little change of scene. After several miles, the two cheeky elves waved goodbye to Elladan and parted ways.

"Look out!" Rhov suddenly shouted just before Elladan was out of earshot, "A wild, crazed, absolutely lunatic wolf! Right behind you!"

Elladan whipped around. Birds twittered, branches swayed, and tiny chipmunk ran across the path. Elladan turned around to yell back at Rhov, but he and Elrohir had disappeared. "They do that quite a bit I've noticed." He grumbled as he kneed his horse forward.


	11. Meeting of Destinies

**_YAY! Chapter 11 is finally up and I am so very please that it turned out so nice. I hope all you fans, readers, and critics will enjoy this and, just so you know, all updates and info on the stories are on Thanks for your reviews everyone (especially Dreaming N Watercolors and LorienRangerElf). _**

"Bilbo! Bilbo, come quick. It's an elf, come to see us!" Frodo shouted into the dark room of his uncle. "Quick, uncle, he say's he can't stay long." Then the small hobbit slammed the door and raced back to the kitchen were he had left the strange guest.

Apparently, the elf had taken Frodo at his word and made himself more then at just someone's home. He had really and truly made it his home, for the time being anyway. Frodo didn't care but drew up a stool and stared quite blatantly at Rhov who merely chuckled and continued shoveling huge forkfuls of seed cake down his gullet.

"Mr. Rhov…" Frodo began but Rhov choked on a spoonful of soup and Frodo had to thump him on the back until he recovered. When Rhov had downed several cups of strong tea, he finally choked out, "Mister is not part of my name, Frodo Baggins, and if you don't want me to die of strangulation never say such a thing again. Hoo…"

"I'm awfully sorry sir, but it's the first time I've ever seen an elf. Are they all dark-skinned?"

"No, Frodo, Rhov is a very special elf." Bilbo said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. "By the way, Rhov, have you seen Gandalf at all?"

"I'm afraid I haven't but I'll tell you if I do." Rhov replied as he started polishing off a large salad. "Do you know? I think Balin was correct when he said you laid the finest table in the Shire."

"Oh it's true, sir." Frodo exclaimed proudly. Both elf and hobbit stared at the young one for several seconds until they were interrupted by a loud knock. "Oh!" Frodo squeaked and he raced off for the front door.

"I believe a wizard has arrived, Bilbo. Be glad you're too old to go on any adventures." Rhov sniggered.

"BILBO!" Frodo screamed from the entranceway. "IT'S DWARVES!"

"Oh dear, I suppose I'll have to empty at least two larders in the next hour or so." Bilbo groaned as he and Rhov made their way through the comfortable tunnels to the screeching Frodo. "Pipe down Frodo, for heaven's sake!" Bilbo said to his young cousin. "Go and get some more cups and saucers for our guests." Frodo ran off in a huge flurry of excitement while greetings were made to old and newer friends.

"Oin! You look better than ever, my old friend. I am sorry that none of the others could make it." Bilbo exclaimed as he embraced Oin and shook the hands of the other dwarves. All of the dwarves knew Rhov quite well and greeted him happily, a strange thing to see in these days.

After introductions and all the niceties had been gotten through, everyone adjourned to the kitchen for a lovely second breakfast. Oin related all the news from Wilderland and both Bilbo and Rhov were saddened to hear of the death of Bard but were quite heartened to hear that the dwarves and men were getting along nicely. The elves, on the other hand, were still very testy and so there wasn't much communication between them and the Lonely Mountain.

"There have been some strange rumors coming to us these days." Oin said, his eyebrows jiggling up and down in his excitement.

"What sort of rumors, Oin, and stop that! You look like a goblin when you do that!"

"Alright, Rhov, but stop shouting."

"I wasn't shouting!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Stop acting like silly children, both of you! Now tell us what has been happening in Mirkwood, Oin, before I refuse you anymore seedcake!" Bilbo yelled over the argument. Both combatants quieted and muttered for a bit while Frodo and the other dwarves stared open mouthed at the two. "You're setting a bad example!" Bilbo hissed.

"Stupid dwarf."

"Arrogant elf."

"Good, now that apologies are out of the way, could you please continue!"

Oin sniffed and resumed his earlier conversation. "Anyway, the elves found a strange human girl in their woods about thirty years ago –that's how long it takes to get news from those confounded know-it-alls- and that she never grows old. All she can tell them is that she's from a different world and that her brother wanted her gone and sent her here but didn't mean too…"

Here Rhov interrupted as Oin was beginning to get a little confused, "Never mind the details about how she got there."

Oin nodded his agreement, "Yes, that would be a good idea. I can never remember just how it happened. From all I've heard she's terrorized the entire palace and surrounding woods, a feat only surpassed by you, Rhov, and the Elvenking has gone quite mad with aggravation. Apparently, Eladan of Rivendell has been there for quite some time and is smitten quite badly I'm afraid."

"Oh dear…" Rhov sighed, "I dare say they're having all the fun, Legolas and… what's her name?"

"Actually, she has two names: the name she brought with her and the name the elves have given her." Oin chuckled. "Kelly is the former, Mierien the latter."

"Annoying cat?" Bilbo questioned. "I didn't think that elves sunk all the way to name-calling!"

There were several ill-disguised snorts from the company and Oin continued, "Elrond has said that she would be safer in Rivendell then Mirkwood at the moment so they've decided to send her over with Eladan in a couple years. Knowing elves it'll probably be another two decades before that happens!"

"Most certainly." Bilbo replied and from there, they went on to discuss the rests of Middle-Earth and what was going on. At least to the best of their limited news sources. Frodo and the other dwarves listened carefully to everything their elders, rarely speaking considering they didn't know very much about the conversation.

"Have you heard from Lady Galadriel, Rhov?" Bilbo asked later that night when it was just the two of them; everyone else was in bed. Gandalf had arrived earlier with his cartful of fireworks, they'd spent all afternoon unloading it, and now Bilbo and Rhov could hear Gandalf's snores drowning out the rest.

Rhov shook his head and leaned back in his chair blowing smoke rings into the air. "No, I'm afraid I've lost contact with most everyone the last four years."

"Where have you been, friend?"

"Well, I parted from the Rangers for a while because I just wanted to get away from everyone for a while. Believe it or not, Elrohir and Aragorn can grind on ones nerves after a while." Bilbo grinned in reply but didn't say anything so Rhov continued; "I took the mountain roads through the Misty Mountains and traveled in the deep places of Mirkwood for a while and then got bored and traveled past the Gap of Rohan and then through the White Mountains to Gondor. I skipped Rohan, as I didn't feel like meeting men who are driven by their lust for horses until they become fanatics. You know I hate horses.

"Then after reaching Gondor, I traveled through Ithilien and found most of the inhabitants have fled closer to Minas Tirith. The darkness is returning to Mordor, Bilbo, and its presence could be felt even in Gondor. Something is afoot and I especially knew it when I arrived in Harad. I think that we will be seeing war not too long from now."

"Harad, Rhov! What possessed you to travel to Harad?"

"Like I said, a change of scene does no one any harm. Besides," Rhov shrugged unconcernedly, "my skin looks just like theirs. There was nothing to worry about, I was safe as a camel."

"A what?" Bilbo said excitedly pulling out paper and ink, "What did it look like?"

After that, Rhov described the people, animals, and strange customs of the Haradrim to Bilbo who was scribbling furiously. It was two in the morning when Rhov finished and Bilbo put his parchment and ink back in their respective places –which, in Bag End, could be anywhere but the stuffed shelves-.

"You know, Rhov. I've been thinking about something that concerns you and I would like your permission to put your name in my book."

"No thank you, my old friend. I did little or nothing and besides, the book would just not work if you put a Moriquend in. You would have to explain our history and us when you could be telling your readers about Mirkwood and the great palace of the Elvenking or describing Beorn and his animals or the great Battle. No, Bilbo, I'm not anyone important in the whole scheme of things. As a matter of fact, I'd rather you never mentioned me." Rhov said, smiling slightly.

Bilbo sighed and laid down his twentieth cup of tea. "If that is how you want it, then so be it. But Rhov, are you really sure about this?"

"More sure then many things, Bilbo. Think about it for a while and you will understand." Rhov stood up and stretched. "Goodnight, old friend. I will see you in the morning before I leave."

The hobbit scrambled off his seat and stood in front of the elf. "You are coming to my birthday party, Rhov! It will be the greatest party ever given in the Shire and I would hate for you to miss it."

"I'll watch from the side-lines, Bilbo. But if I showed up in the midst of all those stupid hobbits, you'd have a general panic and the party would be ruined." Rhov chuckled stuffing his pipe back into his cloak.

"Yes, I can see your point but promise me you'll be somewhere to watch the proceedings. I have a surprise all set out for those 'stupid' hobbits as you call them."

"Ah, I thought you would go through with that silly little plan of yours. Does Frodo know?" Rhov asked.

"He knows I'm going soon after the party but not when." Bilbo turned away and stared out a window into the night. "In all honesty, Rhov, I think if I asked him, he would go. Frodo thinks he wants to go see the wide world but his heart is truly planted in the Shire."

Rhov put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Aye, I know the feeling. However, my traveling will soon be ended and I'll be going back to the Rangers. Elrohir pitched a fit on my way over here, said I should say hello to everyone first but I felt I needed to be here for your elventy-one.

"And don't worry about Frodo, Bilbo. Gandalf will keep two eyes on the lad and I will as much as I can." Rhov clapped Bilbo on the shoulder and turned toward the door. He never really liked sleeping indoor and hobbit holes were not something a tall elf should sleep in as it was. An elf taken with a fit of claustrophobia is not a pretty sight.

_Three weeks later_

"I have my suspicions on what that ring is that Bilbo had and I'm slightly worried about young Frodo. With that thing in his possession, who knows what might happen!"

"You speak in riddles, Gandalf. Tell me what you mean by a ring and why is it dangerous?"

"Dangerous! It is more dangerous and powerful then the rings of the elves, Aragorn. I believe that Bilbo has gotten possession of the Ring of Power! I always thought his story about it in the Misty Mountains was a little weak but I should have spotted it sooner! That is precisely why I have come to you, my old and trusted friend. I need you to help me hunt for the creature Gollum-…"

"Who?"

"I'll tell you the full story later but now I must have your promise that you will help me in this venture for this is important; the very future of Middle-Earth rests on what we decide right now and Gollum is a door that will unlock many mysteries."

"What is it that I am promising, Gandalf?"

"To help me hunt down the wretched creature and help me question it. I suppose the safest place to do that would be in Mirkwood, they are used to disgusting creatures like him."

"Will you tell me his story?"

"I'll only tell you of what little Bilbo has told me and that is one reason why we must find Gollum. I'm incredibly intrigued by him and, as I said already, it would answer many questions. Will you go?"

"Yes, Gandalf, I will. Halbarad will take my place here with the Rangers as he has many times before. Two days is all I need to prepare. By the way, have you heard from Rhov at all?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. He was in the Shire for Bilbo's birthday and then he disappeared that night; I personally think he accompanied Bilbo to Rivendell and is taking a detour back here. Don't worry about that hooligan."

"I don't but I would like to see him before I leave. Halbarad could use a second-in-command since Elrohir is going back to Rivendell for an undetermined amount of time and besides, the Dúnedain like and respect Rhov."

"Wait, isn't that him?"

"Ah yes, so it is. Shall we?"

"After you, Aragorn. By the way, did you know he's gone to Bree?"

"Oh no…"

"I believe we will be hearing a lot about Strider in the near future."

"He never liked my name but do you really think he will stoop to Strider?"

"Yes I do."

"Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"Why can we never continue serious conversations when that stupid elf is around?"

"That's the mystery Rhov is that we will never know, my good friend. Shall we?"

Twenty Years Later – Rivendell 

The trees sang their light, sweet song in welcome to their long departed friend while the wind whistled happily through the canyon as its earthbound brother strode down an old, old path. The sound of falling water soon fell upon the sensitive pointed ears making their owner's mouth twitch in a small smile of satisfaction.

While Rhov claimed he loved nothing better then traveling and the open road, his heart always leapt in his chest when coming home to Rivendell and heard the familiar sounds that had greeted him so many years ago. Now he had come to see old friends and meet news ones and the excitement that had been building up inside of him for months was breaking through. Without another thought, he broke into a song he had heard in Harad, a cheerful melody that the gypsies sang to keep their spirits up on the dusty road. It was a strange melody and one that fitted Rhov's mood perfectly.

A strange sight greeted the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, when he stepped onto one of the many balconies and saw a dancing, singing, brown-skinned elf skipping down the steep path to the entrance of Imladris. He heard a good-humored chuckle and turned around to see the rugged Ranger he'd spotted earlier on when he'd arrived. He too was watching the strange creature waltzing down the path with a smile pasted all over his tanned, craggy face.

"Do you know the elf?" Boromir asked.

"Aye, and he is in a good mood, a very good mood. Excuse me while I go beat his brains out for acting in such a manner in front of honored guests." Aragorn said then whipped around and raced through the halls to Legolas' room.

"Legolas! Rhov has arrived and I dare say he will be overjoyed to see you! Hurry!" He yelled through the open door.

Legolas jumped up from his chair by the window and flew thru Imladris to the courtyard where he was preceded by an ecstatic Elrohir and more tempered Eladan. Both were embracing the dark-elf whose face looked ready to split with the grin that was spread over his brown face.

"Look who has come to join us!" Elrohir roared and Legolas suddenly found himself gasping for breath as two long, brown arms wrapped themselves around him and a rib-cracking hug enveloped him.

"Legolas!" Rhov shouted down the respective elf's ear. "Laddie, what a pleasure it is to see your ugly mug once again!" He released the gasping wood-elf and swept past him to do the whole thing over again to Aragorn who had just appeared. "Strider!"

The courtyard seemed full of laughing, shouting men and elves as several of the Dúnedain –who had accompanied Rhov- entered and greeted their long-absent commander, Halbarad in the forefront.

It was in the midst of the back-clapping that a voice piped up through the deep male baritones. "Would it hurt you, Leggy, to introduce me to your friends or shall I stand here all day?"

Rhov turned and found himself staring down into the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were dark blue around the edges, bright green in the middle, and orange in the center, strongly reminding him of a cat he had seen in the Harad Desert. "Ah, Mierien, the terror of Mirkwood."

"From all I've heard, I can't hold a candle to your exploits and believe me, I've done my best but it just hasn't worked." The girl, for girl it was, said with the sweetest of sweet smiles.

"Well, m'lady, it seems that we haven't been introduced properly." Rhov chuckled feeling perfectly unaffected by the strange child.

"You seem to know everything important about me but, what the heck…" she turned to Legolas, "Well, buster?"

Eladan smothered a laugh with a cough while Legolas blushed and turned to Rhov and the Rangers (all of whom were trying to jerk their jaws from the ground), "This is Mierien…" "Ahem!" "I mean, Kelly. She has been living with us in Mirkwood for quite some time and will now be residing in Imladris…" "Yes, something he's been waiting for with ill-concealed glee." "-under Lord Elrond's supervision." Legolas finished with a glare in the smiling Kelly's direction.

"Shall we go in?" Eladan asked and, without waiting for an answer, ushered everyone inside except for Rhov who was still grinning down at Kelly. "May I ask what a 'buster' is?" Rhov asked.

"It's a derogatory statement that I use with everyone except for complete strangers like yourself." She answered back with her sweet smile still spread across her face.

"I see… well, that's something that will have to be explained to me by Legolas." Rhov held up an arm, "Would you like to escort me to dinner?"

"O, of course good sir. Lead me to it!" the girl said, dropping the sweet smile for a cheeky grin that suited her perfectly as she slipped her long, olive-brown arm into his darker one. "Pardon me if I trip now and then, fifty years and I still haven't gotten used to these monstrosities called dresses."

Rhov leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And forgive me if I do not understand anything you say tonight. Women are not something I've gotten used to in all my long years. Shall we?"

The two misfits waltzed into the main door of the Last Homely House as the sun set in a blazing glory of red and gold, tinged with blue and green. One star winked at the small river trickling down the valley as birds flew to their nests and bees hurried to finish their work before their queen called them back. Night fell on Middle-Earth as it had done since the beginning and as it always will to the ending of the earth.


End file.
